The Mistletoe
by MBanks14
Summary: A Rizzles Story. NOT Innocent and sweet. No baby storyline. Rated M, just in case I get creative
1. Infinity

**Chapter 1 - Infinity**

Christmas was just a day away and Jane could not believe that it was already here! She was feeling a little anxious however, because… Well, you'll see why later. Regardless, Jane's stomach was in knots. Since a lot of people were headed out of town for the holidays, Angela and the Lieutenant decided to arrange a Christmas party at the station. Today was the day, and the Angela had done a nice job of decorating the café to look very festive and…

"Green, ugh." Jane sighed.

Angela turned to Jane and frowned. "Don't start, Janie. Come over here and help me hang this tinsel."

"Ma," she groaned, "I would much rather be at home watching the game."

"What game? There's no game on."

"I have one on DVR." Jane chuckled. "Please let me go home."

"No, not until you help me finish decorating."

Jane groaned another time and then surrendered the fight. There wasn't any use in fighting Angela on the matter. She knew it was her responsibility to help her mother, but she just didn't feel in the mood.

So, she quietly performed her duties, decorating the café until it was completely finished and ready for the party-goers. They would be arriving in a couple of hours.

Just when Jane was ready to make her exit, Maura walked in carrying two hands full of shopping bags. She motioned Jane to come over and assist her. Without protesting, Jane came to her side.

"Seriously, Maura?"

She looked at her oddly and craned her head, "What?"

"Did you buy a gift for everyone in the precinct?"

Maura chuckled and nudged Jane with her elbow. "No of course not, Silly. Just everyone who RSVPed."

Jane shook her head and smiled at her adorable friend. "That is so like you, Maur."

"What can I say; I didn't want anyone to be left out." She smiled sweetly at Jane and Jane felt a strange sensation rise in her chest as Maura's words fell upon her ears.

"Did you buy me something too?" Jane said as she took the bags from Maura's hand and placed them onto the gift table.

"Of course I did," she said as she placed the remaining gifts down alongside the others. Turning to Jane, her eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of her best friend.

"Wow."

"As if you didn't know I was going to get you anything?" She playfully slapped Jane on the arm.

Jane gave her a half smile and hunched her shoulders, "I dunno. You know we've been fighting a lot lately…"

Maura laughed out loud, "No we have not. And even if we had been, our disagreements wouldn't have stopped me from getting you a gift for Christmas." She turned and pulled a small box from one of the bags. "Christmas is the best time of the year."

"Oh no, not you too!" Jane said snapping her head over towards her mother who was singing happy Christmas carols. "She's been in a jolly ole mood, all day!" She said in her best British accent.

Maura chuckled lightly and came closer to Jane, "My my, do we have a Scrooge in the house?" The way she moved even closer when she asked that question made Jane's blood race through her veins.

Maura had locked her gaze and Jane had a hard time figuring out why in the hell she was looking at her like that. She didn't know what to say as the detective in her came to the fore, analyzing every inch of Maura's face. Maura seemed to enjoy Jane's analysis, since she just smiled as if she had a great big secret that she wasn't going to tell.

Jane craned her eyebrow at her. "What's up with you?"

Maura hunched her shoulders. "Ahh, nothing. I really like Christmas now."

Jane nodded, "Why all of a sudden?" Hinting at Maura's previous grumpy, bah humbugish Christmas rants.

Maura inhaled deeply and let out a soft sigh, "Well, now I have friends," she said waving her hand at Frost, "a family that loves me," she waved at Angela who was spreading a festive cloth over the bar, "and…" she said taking Jane's hands into her own and squeezing gently, "I have you…"

They shared a moment of quiet reflection, "My life feels like it's perfect at the moment."

"Aww, wow, Maur," Jane said. She couldn't help it. Maura's words touched her heart in a way she'd never felt before. "That's so sweet!"

Maura hunched her shoulders, "It's how I feel." She squeezed her hand one more time before she slowly released them.

"I can't have you being so grumpy," Maura winked at her.

"Who's grumpy? I'm just tired."

"You've been 'tired'," she said tossing up air quotes, "for weeks now."

"And?"

"And I think you're being a Scrooge."

"Hmmph," Jane said as her eyes moved over to the little box that Maura had took out of the bag a few minutes earlier. Of course Maura notices Jane noticing the box.

She takes it from the table and hands it to her. "This is for you."

Jane stares at it for a moment as if it was a bomb or something. And then she smiles.

She opens it slowly to reveal a beautiful silver necklace shaped like an infinity symbol. And on the side there was a small charm hanging from it with the initial "J" on it.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful, Maur." Jane felt her heart rising into her throat. It was a beautifully feminine gift. Maura seemed to be the only one who recognized Jane as a feminine person. Even if she liked to suck down beer and watch the game, and do stuff with the guys, Maura viewed her as a woman. This was truly touching.

"I thought you'd like it!" Maura seemed unaware that her gift had touched Jane so deeply until she laid eyes on a stream of tears coursing down Jane's face.

"I'm sorry," Jane said wiping the tears away.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded briskly. "Yeah. I mean, this is a nice gift, Maur. I really appreciate." Jane took Maura into her arms and hugged her tightly in a warm embrace.

Maura hugged her back, and for what seemed like hours, they stood there hugging each other until Maura pulled away. "That's going to look great on you." She smiled sweetly.

"Will you put it on for me?" Jane asked as she turned her back to Maura and waited for her to comply.

"Certainly," she said as she took the necklace and put it around Jane's neck. Jane turned back around to face her.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Maura simply stared at her as if she was lost for words. Lost for words? Never Maura!

Jane chuckled. "It must not look good on me."

"No, no!" Maura made quick steps to pick her mouth off of the floor. "You… you…"

"I what?"

Maura swallowed hard, "You look amazing, Jane."

Jane laughed out. "It's amazing that this little piece of jewelry can render the good doctor speechless."

Maura smiled warmly, "I knew it would look good on you."

Jane nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

A creepy kind of awkward silence fell over them. They weren't speaking with words, but their eyes were saying so much more to each other than they cared to admit. Slowly, Maura shook off the spell that Jane's deep brown eyes had on her.

Jane also found the strength to break away from the clairvoyant connection they had going on. She could only hope that Maura wasn't thinking the same she had been thinking. If she was, wow… That would be amazing. But of course she wasn't.

"Well," Jane said clearing her throat, "I better go get ready for the party," she said moving closer to Maura and hugging her quickly.

"Yes, me too." Maura quickly added before breaking free.

Jane was the first to walk away. "I'll see you in a couple hours!" She yells out to her mother.

Angela simply gives her a wave and carries on with her project.

As Jane reached the door and before she pressed the door opened the turned to look at Maura, who had turned to look at her at the same exact moment.

_Oh my god, she's so beautiful! _Jane's brain screamed at her.

She smiled and waved goodbye. "I'll see you later, Maur." She tipped her head at her.

"Okay. Hurry back."

Before Jane's heart could explode she ran out of the door. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she was feeling. All she knew was that it was a new feeling. And even though it confused her, she kind of liked it. Her mind quickly traveled to what she was going to wear to the party.

She dared not be late….


	2. The Thought That Counts

**Chapter 2 – The Thought that Counts**

Jane had decided on a red dress. After all, red was very festive and fitting for the occasion. She had changed her outfit about a half a dozen times before she settled on the strapless red one. She thought that her mother would approve of her dressing so ladylike. She didn't realize that she was taking so long until her cell phone buzzed with a text message from Barry.

_Barry: Where are u?_

_Jane: I'm coming. _

_Barry: Yea, ur mother is hot with you right now. She thinks ur not coming._

_Jane: LOL. Tell her to hold her horses. I couldn't find anything nice to wear._

_Barry: Lol, ok. _

_Jane: Is Maur there yet?_

_Barry: Yep. She got here about 15 mins ago._

_Jane: Great. I'll be there in a few._

_Barry: See u soon._

_Jane: K_

Jane smiled at the phone. She could always count on Barry Frost to put a fire under her ass. She knew she needed to hurry up. But of course, showing up fashionable late wasn't a bad idea either...

She checked herself out in the mirror after applying some mascara and eye shadow. She was trying to achieve the smoky eye technique, and she was certain that she fell short, but fuck it, it would have to do, because she wasn't going to put any more effort into dolling herself up just to make Ma happy. With an approving smile, she nodded at her reflection. She'd done one heck of a job! She was definitely proud. She grabbed her keys and headed out of the door.

* * *

><p>The party was going on strong early. Angela was surprised at how quickly people fell into festivities. Barry and Maura sat the table with Angela sipping on cups of eggnog.<p>

"Where is Janie?" Angela huffed, "I don't think she's coming!"

Barry chuckled a bit and looked over at Maura.

"I'm sure she's just running late, Angela." Maura encouraged.

"If she stands me up for this party, I'm certainly writing her out of my will."

Maura chuckled lightly and patted Angela's hand.

Barry rose out of his seat. "Holy shit." He gasped, "She looks amazing."

Maura and Angela turned to see whom he was referring to. They both gasped when they caught sight of Jane standing at the door.

It seemed like everyone in the café had stopped dead in their tracks when Jane walked in. All eyes were on her. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was hanging down to her shoulders in loose tamed curls, her dress was nice and fitting, hugging every curve that Jane had. Being that it was strapless, her beautiful ivory shoulders displayed proudly. Oh, and her eyes… She'd done her make up just right, not too much, but just enough to highlight her sexy and seductive brown morsels.

She smiled at select people in the room as she made her way over to Angela's table. Barry met her in the middle of the room and hugged her.

"Man, Rizzoli, you are smoking tonight."

She chuckled and hugged him. "Thanks, Partner." She said looking around him at her mother, "Is she mad?"

"I'm pretty sure she's not mad anymore."

Jane sighed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Barry took her hand, "Come on, we saved you a seat."

"Awesome."

The D.J. had put in an upbeat hip hop song just as Jane had reached the table. She could tell that the beat had hit Barry immediately. The cute sonofabitch started dancing right there.

"Come on, let's dance!" He said pulling her away from the table.

"Wait, but I gotta say hello to Ma and Maura."

Angela waved her off. "We're not going anywhere, go on and dance!" She winked at her and elbowed Maura.

Maura smiled and looked at Jane. She had a very approving expression on her face. She nodded and waved at Jane.

Jane allowed Barry to lead her to the middle of the room where they began dancing. The song had a nice beat, and called for them to partner dance. She laughed, because the way he was dancing kind of reminded her of when she, Barry and Frankie were dancing at the station when Sister Mary MeanAss had visited. It was upbeat, fun and a little seductive.

"Have you been drinking, Frost?"

"Not at all. I just figure this would be the only time I can get you to dance with me." He laughed.

"Well, I'm flattered."

Barry put his hands on Jane's hips and danced through the beat. "You're one hell of a dancer, Rizzoli."

"Thanks."

Barry looked around the room and smiled at the fact that most of the other guys were envying him at that moment.

"They look jealous." He said, cocking his head towards the guys.

"I don't see why," Jane chuckled.

"Man, I'm sorry but you look hot tonight."

Jane laughed out loud at him. He was such a great guy. "Where's your date? What's her name again?"

"Alicia."

"Is she coming?"

"Yep. She's dropping her little boy off at her mother's."

Jane smiled and touched his face. "I'm so glad that you've found a nice girl to make you happy."

He smiled his award winning smile and hugged her. "Thanks! She really makes me happy. It might be too soon, but I think she might be the one."

"Oh my gosh, that's great." She was really happy for him. He deserved a good woman. She certainly was a lucky girl, that Alicia. "Does her son like you?"

"He loves me. And I really care about him too. I spend my days thinking about them and thinking about ways to make them happy."

"Aww, that is so nice!"

Barry smiled and winked at her. The song ended and Jane skipped off to the table to join her mother and Maura.

Barry and Jane sat down laughing candidly.

"Wow, you two sure are a great dancing pair." Angela said smiling at them. "Jane, where did you learn to dance like that?"

Jane smiled, "He taught me, of course."

They all shared a laugh and Jane noticed that Maura was being very quiet. She looked at her oddly and smiled. Maura of course returned a shy smile.

"You look great," Maura said.

Jane found it funny that Maura didn't even say hello. She nodded. "Thanks. I figured that I might as well dress up for a Christmas party, you know."

"Yes, I know."

They smiled at each other. Then Jane asked for Barry to get her a drink. He got up and went to the bar. He returned a few moments later and gave it to her.

She took a sip and hummed. "This is good stuff."

Barry's phone rang and he picked it up. A great big smile crossed his face and he looked up towards the entrance.

"Alicia's here." He jumped to his feet and went to meet her at the door. He greeted her with a hug and kiss, and led her back to the table.

Jane rose to her feet and shook Alicia's hand as Barry introduced them.

"Alicia, this is my partner Jane Rizzoli. Jane… Alicia." He pointed to Maura and Angela. "These are the very beautiful Angela Rizzoli, and Dr. Maura Isles."

Everyone said there hellos, and Barry took her off to the dance floor.

Jane sat down and started snacking on the peanuts sitting on the table. She occasionally glanced at Maura who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. She had hoped that Maura would notice that she was still wearing the necklace she'd given her. She was sure she noticed…

Angela certainly did. The light hit it in such a way that made it sparkle like a diamond.

"Oh my, Janie. That is such a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it from?"

Jane smiled and looked over at Maura, "Maura gave it to me."

Angela's eyes widened and looked at Maura. "Wow, honey that's a beautiful piece."

"Thanks. I wanted to give Jane a special gift."

"I'm surprised you're wearing it, Janie. You hate jewelry."

Jane touched the necklace, suddenly feeling a little naked and exposed as the two women examined her. "Yeah, but I like some."

Angela chuckled. "Since when?"

"Ma… Please, don't start."

"I'm sorry, honey. I know you hate it when I joke about you being a tomboy."

Jane nodded, "Yes I do, actually." Jane was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, her confidence in her dress started to diminish.

"I'm just so happy to see you finally dressing ladylike. Did you see how many heads you turned when you came in?"

"No, I didn't notice." Jane was getting annoyed.

"Keep dressing like a lady and you'll be bound to catch a nice guy in no time."

Jane's mouth dropped open and she stared at her mother with a very evident hurt expression on her face.

Angela realized how it sounded and she immediately tried to recant. "Honey, I didn't mean it like that."

Jane nodded briskly, "Yes you did."

"No, Janie… I'm sorry."

Jane raised her hands, "No, it's okay." She took a sip of her wine, willing her tears to stay inside. But to no avail, they came out and fast.

"Janie…"

Jane spoke up quickly, cutting her mother off in mid-sentence. "You know, Ma. I wore this dress for you. I wanted to be festive, and be the daughter you always wanted me to be."

"I know. I didn't mean anything by that."

"I can't help it that I don't like dresses. I mean, why can't you just accept that fact?"

"I do…"

Jane shook her head and bolted to her feet. "I'll be back." She said before she turned and ran off into the bathroom.

Angela cursed under her breath and started to get up, but Maura stilled her with a soft touch.

"I'll go talk to her." She said softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Maura nodded, "I know. And I believe she knows too."

Angela nodded and sat back against her chair and Maura got up and went after Jane.

Maura reached the bathroom a minute later and paused at the door. She didn't know what she was going to say to Jane to make her feel better. She could feel her pain in her own heart. She knew what it felt like to be a daughter constantly seeking the approval of her mother.

She rapped lightly on the door before poking her head inside. Jane was nowhere in sight. Where could she have gone? She stepped back out into the hallway and took a survey of the place. Where could she have gone? Something told her to walk into the kitchen and check the storage room. Her hunch was correct. As she stepped in, she found Jane crouched down against the wall with her head down.

The sight of her friend made her heart ache for her. "Jane?" Maura called her softly as she made her way over to Jane's side.

"I don't want to talk." She said without looking up.

Maura knelt down beside her and touched her lightly on the arm. Jane was not receptive at all. She'd closed herself up apparently, feeling vulnerable because of her mother's insinuations.

Maura sat down beside her and she put her arm around Jane and sighed. "Okay, we don't need to talk."

"Did she send you in here to talk to me?"

Maura sighed again, "No, she didn't…" she said as she slowly began to pull Jane into her embrace. She knew Jane very well and she knew that she needed gentle prodding when she was in a vulnerable state like this. Actually, the two of them were just alike in this respect.

Jane responded positively to Maura's suggestion and allowed her to hold her. Maura pulled her into her bosom and quietly consoled her. Jane's body trembled quietly with tears.

"Shh…" Maura comforted her, "I know."

After a few quiet moments, Jane sighed heavily. "I probably just messed up my makeup."

Maura pulled her away to examine her face, "I don't know, let me see." She said as she laid her eyes on Jane's wrecked makeup. She instantly chuckled. She didn't mean to, but it was actually funny.

"Really, Maura?" Jane groaned.

Maura stifled her laughed and attempted to save face, "I'm sorry, sweetie. Your makeup is wrecked."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You see, that's what I get for trying to be someone who I'm not." She moved to get up, but Maura stopped her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind," she said pushing Maura away and getting up onto her feet. She walked towards the corner of the storage room and stood there with her back to Maura. She couldn't face her right now, especially not looking like a goddamn sad clown.

Jane couldn't believe that her night just started and it was already a wreck. She had no business at this party and no business in a freaking dress! She knew she shouldn't have tried to impress. She should have just come as herself.

"Jane?" Maura's voice cut through Jane's panicked thoughts. She ignored her. She'd someway hoped that Maura would just catch the hint that she didn't want to be bothered, and just leave… But she knew Maura well enough to know she would stick by her until she verbally told her to go away.

Jane sighed. "I feel like, no matter how hard I try, I can't be feminine enough for Ma."

The cautious clicks of Maura's heels got closer to Jane. As she detected Maura's close proximity, her heart began to quicken.

"She loves you, Jane. I don't think she meant to hurt you." Her soft voice was so comforting.

"Yeah, well she always lets me know how much it bothers her that I don't act more ladylike."

"I know…"

Jane turned around just as Maura closed in the distance between them. "What am I supposed to do? Be someone I'm not, just to make her happy?"

Maura shook her head negatively, "Of course not." She touched her lightly on the face. "You continue being who you are. She's your mother, of course she will make her comments, but in the end, you are the one who has to walk in your own shoes… Not her."

Jane nodded as Maura nodded and smiled at her. "No one else has the right to tell you how to live your life, Jane."

"I just wanted to prove that I could be feminine you know?"

Maura just nodded. She didn't respond as she continued lightly stroking Jane's cheek with her thumb.

Jane felt so vulnerable and exposed at that moment, but she didn't mind feeling like that when Maura was there with her. She knew that Maura would always protect her feelings. She'd proven that time and time again.

"I mean, do you know how long it took me to pick out this dress?"

"No, how long?"

"A long fucking time, and even longer to get my hair to look nice."

Maura nodded.

"I just wanted her to appreciate my effort. I don't think she did."

"Maybe she did, Jane."

The way Maura was touching her face sent chills up her spine and made her prickle in all sorts of intimate places. She reached up and cupped Maura's hand, "Please…Maura, I'm sorry… I…" Jane was having a hard time finding the right words to tell Maura to stop. She was enjoying her caresses a little too much.

Maura sensed Jane's unease, so she slowly pulled her hand away. "I apologize."

Jane sighed and looked down at the floor. "I can't go back out there looking like this!" She turned her back to Maura and in a fit of anger she kicked the wall as hard as she could. Instantly she wish she hadn't, because she felt a severe white hot pain streak up her leg.

"Oh Holy… ShFuck! Why did I do that?" She hobbled backwards and into Maura's arms. "I think I just broke my toe," She cried.

Maura guided her over and sat her down on a stack of plastic crates. "Let me look at it." Maura removed Jane's shoe to see her purple crooked and swollen toe.

"How bad is it? Because it hurts."

"Damn it… Why did you kick the wall, Jane?"

Jane groaned, nearly crying from the pain, "I don't know! I was mad."

Maura shook her head pathetically. "You need to get x-rays done, but you definitely have a displaced fracture."

"What's that?"

"A badly broken toe. I need to get you to the hospital."

Jane groaned, "Screw that! I can walk, watch." She jumped to her feet before Maura could protest and began to walk on her foot. That was such a bad idea because she couldn't put any of her weight on it. Her knee buckled under the pain and Jane fell backwards against the stack of crates.

"Son of a bitch!" Jane started crying because the pain and the humiliation were just too much for her.

Maura went to her side and embraced her, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "It is my professional opinion that you cannot in fact walk." She said as she slipped her arm around Jane and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Ma, is going to be so pissed."

"She'll be fine, love. Now stop worrying about your mother, and let's go get this fixed."

Maura guided her through the door and into the main café. When Angela and Barry caught sight of Maura nearly carrying Jane out of the back, they stopped the music and went to Jane's side.

"Holy mother of God, what happened to you?" Angela gasped.

Jane attempted to come up with a quick lie to give an excuse, but Maura stepped in and saved the day.

"She fell. And her foot is broken. I'm taking her to the Emergency Room."

Jane looked over at the lifesaver and smiled.

Maura winked and tightened her grip.

"Are you okay, honey?" Angela began looking Jane over.

"Yes, Ma. My foot just hurts really bad."

"Let me get my coat, I'll go with you."

"No, Angela. You stay here with Lieutenant Cavanaugh and have fun. I will take care of her, I promise." Maura said so matter of factly.

Angela sighed and after a moment, she nodded. "Okay."

Maura nodded and tightened her grip around Jane, "Barry, will you help me get her to the car?"

Barry obliged and helped the girls put on their coats and then helped Maura get Jane into the car. After a few minutes they were off to the Emergency Room.

* * *

><p>As Jane was sitting on the table waiting for the doctor to come in, Maura was busy with phone calls. Angela probably had called her a half a dozen times to check up on her. Finally she was off the line and wisely, she turned off her cell.<p>

Jane looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me in, and staying with me."

"Think nothing of it. I have to make sure my best friend is taken good care of you know?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jane looked over at her reflection on the railing of the bed. "I look horrible."

"No you don't."

"Look at my makeup."

Maura nodded. "That's not makeup, love." And she started chuckling. This solicited a chuckle out of Jane as well.

"Could you wet a paper towel for me? I need to clean my face please?"

"Ok," Maura started off to the sink, but stopped in her tracks. "I have something better, hold on."

She pulled out a moisture wipe package from her purse and slid out a single towelette. Jane reached for it, but Maura pulled her hand back. "No, allow me." She said softly as she took the towelette and began cleaning Jane's face.

"You don't have to do that for me."

"I know," she said nodding, "But I want to."

In silence, Maura slowly wiped off Jane's smeared and dried up makeup from her face and eyes. She worked precisely and deliberately, being careful not to rub too hard. She'd gotten most of it all off when she noticed she'd missed a smudge in the corner of Jane's lip.

Jane had been watching Maura the entire time, amazed that someone other than her mother cared so deeply about her physical well-being. She observed how Maura's movements were so gentle as if she were bathing a baby, and then when her hands paused near Jane's lips, she noticed that Maura's hands trembled a bit as she stared at Jane's lips.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head, "Nothing. I just…" she cleared her throat. "Missed a spot." She said as she took her thumb and swiped the smudge away from Jane's lip.

Her thumb swiped slowly and gently, occasionally caressing Jane's cheek. Then to Jane's surprise, Maura glided her thumb over her bottom lip softly, and then over the top lip. The sensation sent chills racing up Jane's spine as she momentarily forgot about her broken toe.

Jane's eyes tried to read Maura's as Maura peered into hers. She only held her gaze a few seconds before her eyes darted back down to Jane's lips again. By now, her heart was about to drum out of her chest, as Maura made a third passing of her now trembling thumb over Jane's lips. Involuntarily, or at least she thought it was involuntarily, Jane's lips captured Maura's thumb as it passed over.

Maura's eyes were fixed on Jane's lips, and soon she began moving closer, honing in for a kiss. Jane wasn't sure what the hell was happening, about to happen, or if this was really happening at all! All she knew was that she seemed to be paralyzed. She couldn't move, and she dared not move. She couldn't pull her gaze away from Maura's eyes, as she watched her best friend move in for a kiss.

Her lips were just millimeters away from kissing Jane's when there was a loud knocking on the door, followed by the ER doctor bursting into the room. The goddamn doctor picked a fine time to see her! Maura pulled away quickly and put much distance between her and Jane. Jane couldn't believe that Maura was about to kiss her, let alone the fact that she was going to allow her! Jane paid the doctor no attention at all, causing Maura to answer questions for her and recount what had happened to her toe.

It was as Maura suspected. Jane had a displaced fractured toe. What was worse was the doctor had to reset it and put her in a boot. Jane was pissed off! This was going to be the worse Christmas yet. The pain was immense and the doctor gave her some heavy pain killers and prescribed her some extra. He prescribed rest. After her visit was over, the staff rolled her out to the car in a wheelchair and helped her get in.

During the drive home, neither one of them talked about what almost happened earlier. Maura did make inquiries about Jane's pain but besides that, she didn't say much else. This was so awkward because usually they had lots to talk about. But the only thing they really wanted to talk about was something that they were both afraid to breech the subject on.

Jane wanted to be the brave one and be the first to say something, but soon she began to feel the effects of the pain medicine before long, she had fallen fast asleep.


	3. The Grinch

**Chapter 3 – The Grinch**

_Ok, I got creative. Mature content in this chapter_

Jane turned over and slowly her eyes began to open. She was in Maura's bed, and from the looks of it, it was still dark outside. She tried to move her foot but it hurt too much to do so. It was wrapped up tightly, just shy of cutting off her circulation. She glanced at her watch. It was 2am. Where the hell was Maura?

"Maur?"

No answer so she called louder.

"Yes?"

Jane instantly felt relieved that Maura was somewhere in the house with her.

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom. Be right there."

Jane lay back in the bed and waited for Maura. Maura finished up in the bathroom and came into the room.

"Hey…" Maura said as she came into the room. She was in her PJs. Apparently she'd been getting ready for bed, "I thought you were sleeping." She said as she touched Jane gently on the shoulder.

"I was, but I woke up. I think the pain in my foot woke me up."

Maura nodded. "I'm not surprised. It's about time for your meds."

Jane sighed and suddenly it dawned on her that she wasn't wearing her dress anymore. She looked under the sheets quickly and looked up at Maura with a horrified expression.

"Maur, where the hell are my clothes?"

Maura chuckled and walked over to the armoire. She opened it to reveal Jane's beautiful red dress hanging safely amongst her other garments. "It's safe."

Jane's eyes bugged out. "That's cool and all, but how did my dress get off of my body and into your armoire?"

Maura simply hunched her shoulders and winked at her.

"Oh my god, you saw me naked?"

Maura laughed, "Jane, it's not like it's the first time I've seen you au natural."

Jane rolled her eyes at her and pulled the covers up to her neck. She picked one heck of a night to break her goddamn toe.

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Sure," Maura said as she reached into her chest dresser for a t-shirt. "Here's the one you left the last time." She said as she tossed it at Jane.

Jane caught it and dropped the covers. It didn't even faze her that she was sitting bare chest naked in front of Maura. She struggled to slip it on; apparently the meds were affecting her fine motor skills or something. Because she was trembling.

"Man, what kind of meds did he give me?"

"Percocet."

"Damn, strong stuff. I'm having trouble putting on this shirt, Maur. Can you help me?"

Maura walked over to the bed to help Jane. She rolled the shirt so that she could easily slip it over her head. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Jane. Slowly she slid the shirt over Jane's head and helped Jane as she struggled to put one arm through the sleeve hole.

Maura chuckled lightly at Jane's futile efforts…

"What's so funny?"

"You are, love. Here let me." Maura said as she took Jane's arm and pulled it through the sleeve, repeating it with the other one. "I think I can safely say that you're high."

"Yep. It feels good too."

Maura laughed, "There, all done." Maura said as she pulled the covers back over Jane. She smiled at her hand touched her face lovingly.

Jane frowned a bit. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

She crowned her eyebrow at her, "Where are my underwear?"

Maura smiled and looked under the covers. Her face turned as red as a beet. "I'm not sure."

"What the hell? You're not sure?"

Maura shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"What did you do with my panties?"

"I didn't do anything with them." Maura was suppressing a laugh.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Well, Jane. When I undressed you, you…"

Jane frowned, "I what?"

"You weren't wearing any underwear." Jane could tell that Maura was embarrassed just by telling her that. "So apparently you had something in mind with someone last night."

"Holy crap."

Maura nodded and went over to the table and retrieved Jane's medicine.

Jane took only half of the medicine because she wanted to be able to talk to Maura about that, _whatever_ that was earlier.

"Where are you sleeping?" Jane asked.

"Here if that's okay?"

"It_ is_ your bed…."

Maura nodded and smiled. She went over to the opposite side and got into the bed. She sighed heavily as she settled into the bed.

"You're tired huh?" Jane asked.

"Yes. It's been a long day."

Jane lay down and cozied up to her, "I'm sorry I ruined the party for you."

"It's not a big deal."

"Today is Christmas…"

"Yes, I know…" Maura said smiling at Jane. "Merry Christmas, Jane."

Jane smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas, Maura."

Maura turned over and hugged her pillow. A few moments later, Jane could hear the rhythmic sounds of her slumber. It amazed Jane at how quickly she fell asleep. But then again, Maura never really had any issues falling asleep when Jane was around.

Jane decided to try and get some more sleep…

* * *

><p>Jane awakened to Maura stirring restlessly in the bed. A small sliver of light peeked through the window. Jane was happy that she awoke in the bed with her. She'd grown accustomed to their sleepovers and it began to feel like home in Maura's house.<p>

Jane yawned loudly, and cracked her neck. "Are you awake?"

Maura rolled over to face her, "Yes."

Jane admired the beauty of Maura's face first thing in the morning. She'd never really noticed the detail of her face so much before. But the way the light danced across her body, she looked heavenly.

Jane sighed and sat up on her arm. "Can we talk?"

Maura rolled onto her back and sighed, "Sure."

"You seem like you're dreading a talk."

"Not really. I just know what you want to talk about." She sat up and waited for Jane to speak.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Maura nodded and smiled, "If you would like to, then I want to also."

Jane sat up in the bed and brought her knees to her chest. She didn't really know where to start either. She was going over so many conversation starters in her head. But none seemed to sound right. She looked up at Maura who was smiling at her.

"Were you really going to do it?" She asked.

Maura sighed and nodded. "I believe I was."

"Had you been drinking or something?"

Maura chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Not at all, silly."

"What made you try?"

Maura stared at her a moment. Possibly contemplating her response, "Do you want the truth?"

"What? Of course, you always tell the truth."

Maura slid off of the bed and sighed.

"What made you try?" Jane asked again.

Maura came over to Jane's side of the bed and sat down. "It just felt right to try at that moment."

She cleared her throat. "I wasn't aiming to just try. I was going to do it, had the doctor not come in."

"Whoa."

"And you were going to let me kiss you."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"Why were you going to let me do it?"

Jane felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "Well duh, you're smoking hot, Maur."

Maura chuckled and Jane laughed out loud.

"No, but seriously, I think I wanted it as much as you did, you know?"

Maura nodded.

"What does that mean?"

She hunched her shoulders, "I'm not sure what it means, I just know that I want a second chance." Her eyes shimmered in the morning light.

Jane wasn't sure she had heard her correctly. Those damn drugs were making her hallucinate. She just nodded. After a minute, she noticed the look on Maura's face.

"Whoa, wait a minute…" She rubbed her still sleepy eyes alittle bit. "You said what now?"

Maura chuckled and took Jane's hand. "I said I would like a second chance."

Jane took an audible gulp, so loud that she was certain that it could be heard outside.

"You would?"

Maura nodded as she started to caress Jane's face. Jane closed her eyes and leaned into Maura's hand.

"God, I love it when you do that." Jane sighed.

_What the hell? Have I lost my mind?_

"I know you do," Maura said as she smiled at her.

She caressed her cheek and lips with her thumb. This drove Jane up the wall and back down. Jane didn't understand why this simply gesture drove her insane like so, but it did.

"You're going to have to stop that." Jane groaned.

"Why?"

"Because it feels good."

Maura leaned in to where she was inches away from her face, "Isn't that all the more reason to keep doing it?"

"Yes…"

Maura placed soft kisses on Jane's cheek as she moved closer to her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jane sighed as Maura planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"Finishing what I started." Maura said. Her voice was muffled as she pressed her face into Jane's neck.

Who needed drugs when she had Maura? Nothing came close to the euphoric feeling that she felt when Maura was this close.

"I want that too." Jane gave up trying to act like she didn't want or desire a kiss from her. She did try though, but it was useless. Maura knew that the feeling that she felt was mutual. That's why she had no qualms about making a pass.

Maura pushed Jane down gently onto the bed and straddled her. "Are you afraid?" She asked Jane.

Jane nodded briskly and swallowed her heart. "Yeah, I am."

Maura smiled and leaned in slowly. She didn't aim straight for her lips, but she carefully kissed every delicate area on her face. Each time Maura touched her face with her lips, Jane's desire rose. She began to ache to feel Maura's lips against hers.

Maura moved in and gently traced Jane's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh my god, Maur… What are you doing to me?" Jane groaned.

Maura took her finger and pressed it against Jane's lips, "Shh…" She leaned in and touched Jane's top lip with the tip of her tongue, blowing a sweet breath on Jane's trembling lips.

"Maura…" Jane sighed. Her body arched to close the distanced between hers and Maura's. She reached up and grabbed Maura's hair, pulling her in where she wanted her.

"Why are you teasing me like this?"

Maura didn't say anything. She just smiled and allowed Jane to guide her in. Maura and Jane's eyes were locked in a seductive gaze as Maura moved closer and closer to the object of her affection, Jane's lips.

Finally, after a couple of excruciatingly long seconds, their lips touched. Both were surprised at how hot the other's lips were as they found the rhythm to which they would kiss. Maura's body immediately seized up as if Jane had penetrated her deep within her soul.

"Oh my god," Maura sighed as her trembling lips locked on to Jane's. She laced her fingers through Jane's hair as Jane balanced her on her lap.

Their kiss deepened, and the passion rose between the two of them. Maura gently caressed Jane's lips with her tongue, inviting her to open up and let her in. A second later Jane accepted the invitation, her lips parting ever so slightly, allowing enough space for Maura's eager tongue to venture inside.

As it did, it met with its equally willing partner in crime for the very first time. Their tongues pressed together, both trembling with excitement. Maura couldn't hold back the moan of excitement that came out of her. Neither could Jane. Jane ran her hands underneath Maura's shirt and pulled her closer to her and deeper into the kiss.

If they had to suffocate to death in order to finish this kiss, it'll be one hell of a way to die. Maura bit down gently on Jane's bottom lip and tugged it.

Jane's eyes darted open as her fiery little friend made her point. Maura's beautiful eyes hypnotized Jane as she slowly released her lip from the love bite. Jane's lip tingled from the nibble and she felt as if she'd been set ablaze. She took Maura and swung her over onto her back, immediately diving in to finish the kiss. Jane kissed her so hard and deep that she could swear she would become one with her. Maura welcomed it.

Maura was right, doing it felt right. Jane had never kissed a woman before but this felt like she was a pro. She pulled away from Maura's lips and placed soft kisses on her face and on her neck, mimicking what she had done to her just a few minutes earlier.

Finally she pulled away and gazed into Maura's eyes. She smiled and giggled.

"What?" Maura chuckled. She lazily strummed her fingers through Jane's hair.

Jane shook her head. "That was awesome."

Maura smiled brightly, her pearly whites lit up the whole room. "I'm going to have to agree with you."

"Why did we wait so long?"

"Hell if I know."

Jane's expression sobered. "There's so much I want to say to you, but I don't know how."

Maura nodded, "I understand."

Jane placed a soft peck on her lips and then rolled over onto her side. She reached up and removed her necklace.

"What are you doing?" Maura inquired. She frowned, wondering why Jane was removing the necklace she'd given her.

Jane sat up and motioned for Maura to set up. Maura complied and when motioned to turn around she did so. It was then that she understood what Jane was doing.

Jane put the necklace around her neck and clasped it securely.

Maura turned back around to face her, "You want me to wear it?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah. It looks even prettier on you."

"Aww, Jane."

"It's only fitting you know, since…"

Maura smiled, "Since what?"

Jane sighed, and cleared her heart out of her throat. "Damn, you've messed me up, Maur."

Maura chuckled. "I think the feeling is mutual."

Jane leaned in and kissed the necklace softly, making sure to touch skin in the process with her lips. She felt a quiver move through Maura's body although Maura didn't react verbally to it. When she rose back up, Maura was gazing at her such a warm and loving expression.

She kissed Jane softly on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Jane."

Jane smiled, "Merry Christmas, babe."

This Christmas wasn't turning out so bad after all. Maura moved to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"The guys are coming over soon," She said getting up and slipping into her robe, "Since you hurt yourself last night, they all opted to have Christmas here."

"Who all is coming?"

Maura thought pensively. "Your family, Korsak and his date, Barry & his, and probably Cavanaugh. You know, the usual folks."

Jane nodded. At least she didn't have to put up with a bunch of nonsense. She had effectively learned how to tune those ones out. Today might turn out to be a good day after all.

After Maura helped Jane to put the shower bag around her foot, Jane hopped into the shower. While she was in the shower she replayed the moments earlier, and she couldn't believe that she actually kissed Maura. It was exciting, awesome, and sexy. She couldn't get it out of her mind the sounds that Maura made. She really liked it. She really liked _her_…

Jane heard the doorbell ring and knew that it was time to put on the happy jolly face and play nice for Christmas. It definitely would be easier to do now that she and Maura got a little freaky earlier. She looked forward to after the company left. Maura turned her on so much that she wondered what it would be like to go further.

"Calm it down, Jane…" She reprimanded herself. "It was just a little fun. Nothing more…"

* * *

><p>It took Jane a few minutes to get dressed, but she managed it. In the process she heard the doorbell ring three or four times, she couldn't remember. At any rate, she was ready to entertain. Or at least she thought she was.<p>

As she hobbled into the living room, Maura met her at the entrance.

"Wait…" She said quietly.

Jane looked at her with a funny look and frowned. "What is it?"

Maura sighed heavily, "Angela brought an extra guest."

Jane smiled, "Really? Who?"

Maura moved to the side and motioned for Jane to go in with the rest of the company.

As she turned the corner, she saw who the extra guest was.

"Joey?!" Jane called excitedly.

Joey Grant hopped to his feet and went over to her. "Hey Rolie Polie—"

"Watch it!" She said as she embraced him tightly.

"Hello Jane. Merry Christmas."

"It's such a nice surprise to see you. How have you been?"

"Busy as hell."

Angela got up and went over to the two. "He happened to be in town so I invited him to spend the day with us."

"Wow, that's great!" Jane said.

He looked down at her foot. "Hey what happened to you?"

Jane's face lit up. "Broken toe. Nothing serious."

He took her arm, "Here let me help you to the couch." He said guiding her into the room.

"Oh, but I gotta help Maura in the kitchen."

"No," Maura interjected, "I'm fine. You sit and visit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I got it." She grumped. Her expression was firm and fixed.

Jane wasn't sure, but she was almost certain that Maura was bordering on a lie.

Maura turned and went into the kitchen to start meal preparation. Angela followed her yapping about something or the other. But Maura wasn't listening. She was irritated that Joey was here. But it was Christmas. She'd just have to figure out a way to get rid of him.

She gazed about and around her kitchen and looking for ideas. Finally her eyes fell upon a box of Senna tea. A smile crossed her face. Oh my, she was feeling alittle green at the moment. Grinch green to be exact. Adding alittle Vanilla would make it taste just right.

She dashed to the door and peeked out.

"Lieutenant Grant, would you like some tea?"

He looked over and smiled. "Yeah that'll be awesome thanks!"

"No problem at all." She dipped back into the kitchen and made the concoction for Joey.

She chuckled to herself. "This will get him moving out of here quickly." She laughed at her sinister thoughts and after finishing up with the tea, she served it to him. She wondered how long it would take before he left.

She'd only have to wait and see…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sorry for typos, I tried to catch them all. This is a light hearted story. It will have funny moments. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Teddy

**Chapter 4 – Teddy**

Maura had just put the chicken in the oven when Angela called her from the living room. She went to join the rest of them for the festivities. As she entered the room, she saw Joey sitting next to Jane. He was laughing and poking her. She rolled her eyes, it was obvious that he was flirting with her. Any fool could see it. As she sat down on the couch, she wondered how much longer it would take before his intestines decided to evacuate hopefully everything he's eaten in the last five years. Well, maybe not that long but she was sure he'd be in the bathroom for a long time. She had seeped the tea bag, a little longer than instructed, and she'd squeezed off the excess, just to make sure, you know.

She chuckled to herself, shook her head and sat down.

Angela tapped Maura on the knee, "Honey, are you sure you want to tackle dinner all by yourself?"

"Of course, Angela. You all are my guests."

"Well, can I at least help you with dessert?"

Maura smiled and looked over at Jane and Joey. Jane seemed disinterested in whatever it was that Joey was showing her on his phone. He laughed, and she obviously faked a laugh.

"Sure, I'll let you do dessert." Maura sighed. It was nice to have them all in her home. It felt like a great big happy family. But what she really wanted was to have Jane alone, and have another make out session with her again.

Jane seemed to like what had happened between the two of them. She really seemed like she was into it. Jane must have felt Maura's eyes on the back of her head because she turned slowly and looked over her shoulder. Their eyes met and instantly the events of a few hours ago began to replay in Maura's head. She smiled at Jane and nodded.

Joey tapped Jane on the leg. "Hey, did you hear me?"

Jane turned around to him with a perplexed look on her face. "Huh?"

He laughed and patted her leg. "You have the attention span of a gnat." Aww, that wasn't nice at all! But he must have thought it was funny because he laughed like it was the funniest thing on the planet.

Jane just shook her head, not willing to get into a match with him. "Yeah,. I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"Aww, that's okay. It's not a big deal. You don't pay attention too well."

Maura couldn't help herself. She put her finger up politely, "Actually lieutenant, Jane is a very good listener. Especially when she's listening to something she's actually interested in." She smiled ever so sweetly at him as he struggled to wrap his mind around what Maura had just said.

Did she just tell him off in a sweet smart ass way? Korsak and Barry turned around and looked at her and then at Joey. Barry kind of chuckled and made a face at Jane.

No one knew how to respond to what she said, so no one said anything. An awkward silence fell over the room as Joey glared at Maura. Then suddenly, a low grumble came from somewhere near Jane and Joey. Joey's face scrunched up and he brought his hand to his stomach.

The sound that followed the grumble could only be described as a high pitched piggish squeal. Barry spun around to look at Jane and Joey.

"What the hell was that? Did you fart again Jane?"

Jane laughed out loud. "Um," she said looking oddly at Joey, "No, not this time." She frowned and touched Joey on the arm. It was obvious that he was very uncomfortable. He looked like he was about to blow.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jane asked with genuine concern in her voice. She may have been concerned but she slowly moved away from him.

"Uh, yeah. My stomach is a little upset."

"Something you ate?" Jane asked.

Another weird grumble squeal. Maura clamped her jaws tightly closed. If she burst out in laughter now, they'd know she had done something to him. And if she was found out, she could forget about Jane giving her something more later.

"Man, that sounds serious," Jane exhaled.

Joey squeezed his stomach. "Nah, I'm okay. It's probably that burger I ate last night."

"Okay." Jane said as she looked over at Maura and frowned as Maura avoided eye contact.

Of course Maura dared not hold Jane's gaze. Jane would read her like a book for sure! So she kept her eyes fixed on the pretty Christmassy coaster on the table.

Then Joey's stomach made a tumbling wet noise. It was utterly disgusting. It was so loud that everyone thought he'd soiled himself.

Angela touched him on the shoulder, "Oh, honey, maybe you need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh come on, Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm not six years old anymore. I think I'll know when I need to go to the toilet."

Angela hunched her shoulders, "Okay. Suit yourself. I was only trying to help."

Another squealing swish of Joey's guts. "Ugh," he lamented.

Angela snapped her finger at Maura, "Honey, go make him some more of that tea. He needs something to sooth his stomach.

Maura rose smiling slightly and nodding at Angela, "Certainly. I'll make him another cup."

By now, Korsak, Barry, and Cavanaugh were ignoring what was going on. They were well aware that a man couldn't hold in a flood coming out of his ass. They simply gave him some space and waited for the inevitable happened. Then of course Barry would definitely YouTube it.

* * *

><p>Maura went off to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. She could do as she was told, but she didn't have the heart to give him a double dose of Senna. The doctor in her prevented her from causing certain dehydration. She looked through her cupboards and retrieved a bag of ginger tea and quietly prepared it.<p>

She heard labored footsteps behind her. She knew Jane had figured it out. She was a brilliant detective after all. She turned slowly to face Jane.

"Oh," She mocked surprise. "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up huh?" Jane craned her eyebrow.

Maura nodded. "Yes. How is he feeling?"

"The same." Jane raised her eyebrow at Maura and gave her that "I know you're guilty" look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jane hunched her shoulders, "No reason." Jane limped over to Maura and stood in front of her.

Maura ignored Jane's examination. She was guilty as hell and Jane knew it.

"So, what kind of tea is that?"

Maura sighed and cleared her throat, "This is Ginger tea. It'll help calm his upset tummy." She smiled at Jane who was giving her a look which betrayed the fact that she had her all figured out.

"Hmm, okay."

Maura became nervous. How could she explain why she gave him laxative tea?

"I'll be right back," she said as she darted quickly out of the kitchen. She returned a couple of minutes later to Jane who seemed to have never left the spot she was in.

"So… what did you put in his tea?"

Maura's heart jumped into her throat. She sighed and hunched her shoulders. It served her right for falling in love with a woman who was so intuitive.

Jane shook her head and chuckled. "Really, Maura? What did you put in Joey's tea?"

Maura sighed, "All I put in the tea was vanilla. I just thought that sweetening up the… Um, Senna... Would be nice." Her eyes widened, waiting for Jane's response.

She nodded, "Wow, senna?"

"Maybe the vanilla was too sweet."

Jane just smiled at her. "You are something else."

Maura walked over to Jane and touched her lightly on the face. "I plead temporary insanity. He should be okay." Maura sighed and searched Jane's eyes for a hint of her temperament. "Are you upset with me?"

Jane immediately reacted the same way she always did. Maura's touch was soothing and exciting at the same time. Jane shook her head negatively. "No, I'm just making a serious mental note never to piss you off."

Maura chuckled. "I don't want him here."

"Why not?" Jane already knew the answer; she just wanted to hear Maura say it.

Maura sighed and moved her hands down to Jane's waist. "Because he likes you, and you once like him too."

Jane's eyes bugged out. "That was ages ago. I don't like him like that anymore."

Maura nodded. "Okay if you say so." She reached around and copped a quick feel of Jane's bottom by smacking her lightly on the butt.

She turned to check on the chicken in the oven. She was determined not to make another pass at Jane, at least not until the company had left. It was respectful. Especially since Jane's mother was in the next room. If they were alone, now that would be a different story. She'd definitely show Jane—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands snaking around her waist. She gasped as Jane pulled her into her embrace. "You smell good enough to eat." Jane cooed as she pressed her face into Maura's neck. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, um, Warm Vanilla Sugar."

"My god, it smells so good. Like cookies." She said as she buried her face into the crook of her neck.

Now it was Maura's turn to melt. She reached up and cupped the back of Jane's head and tilted her head to the side to grant her more access. Jane's soft lips caressed the delicate skin on Maura's neck.

Maura had so many things on her mind to say, but she was afraid to make Jane feel uneasy. Then of course, with confessions come accountability.

"Have you forgotten everybody including your boyfriend is out there?" Maura whispered. She had a crazy streak inside of her where she really didn't care if they were near. She wanted Jane's lips all over her.

Jane chuckled as she switched over to the other side. "He's not my boyfriend. You know that." Jane tightened her grip on her, pulling her closer.

Maura let out a soft sigh as Jane's lips grazed over her ear. Goosebumps prickled her skin as she fought against her body's natural inclinations. As she began to nibble on Maura's ear, Maura sensed a deep gnawing hungry rising from within her. She wanted to cry out, moan, groan, whatever, but she remained silent. She wanted to be sure that she was interpreting this gesture correctly. How could she mistake what Jane was doing. Jane was a very reserved person, and if she was here doing this, she wants to be doing it.

Was Jane showing her that she was the one that she wanted? It seemed like she was, but it also seemed too elementary to accept. Maybe Jane just got a little hot and needed to have some contact with her in order to cure it. Or maybe Maura was just thinking too much about it.

But she couldn't deny that this was definitely different than any other contact they'd had in the past. Maura was the one who erased that thin line of boundaries between them when she kissed her.

Jane ran her hands slowly across Maura's flat tummy and rested them on her hips. Her hot and trembling breath tormented Maura's ear, causing her body to shiver with anticipation. Maura wanted another kiss so badly she could barely stand it.

"Do you mind me touching you like this?" Jane asked.

"Not at all, but it's really dangerous." She sighed.

"Dangerous?"

"Yes," She said as she moved the side of her face against Jane's mouth, "I actually like being held by you…" Jane gave her a light peck on the side of her face. "I always have."

"Me too." Jane agreed.

Maura's heart was overflowing with emotion. She wanted to tell Jane how she felt about her, but was always afraid of doing so. Now, after she'd mustered up enough courage to kiss Jane for the first time, could she muster up more to speak her heart?

She wished the moment could have lasted but the kitchen door swung open and in steps Angela already carrying on a conversation with Maura. She was talking about making a dessert that her mother had taught her when she was younger.

Jane didn't have time to disengage from Maura. You see, the problem is that whenever the girls get close to each other, it seemed as if everyone and everything else disappeared from before them. It was as if the order of the universe stops just for them. It was hard for either one of them to explain but it was real. Sure they were best friends, but there was something more there. Something deeper.

When Angela caught sight of Jane and Maura in a romantic embrace she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at them with an extremely confused expression on her face. It was almost comical. She wasn't sure what the hell she had walked in on and she was definitely unsure if she wanted to address it.

Jane took advantage of her mother's momentary confusion and nonchalantly detached herself from Maura. Maura went back to tending to the chicken in the oven, keenly aware of the need to keep her mouth shut at this moment. If she had it her way, she'd make her confession to Jane in front of Angela. But she knew better…

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Angela asked. Her eyes darted back and forth between Jane and Maura.

"No," Maura said as she took the chicken out of the oven. "Jane was just helping me."

"Helping you with _what_?" The insinuation oozed out of Angela's statement.

Suddenly Maura felt as if she was under investigation. She looked up and into Angela's eyes. She couldn't even think of lying to her, so she opted not to answer.

Maura sighed. "Jane…" She looked over at Jane for assistance.

Jane ran her fingers through her hair quickly. "Ma, you're not interrupting anything okay?"

Angela nodded. "But what were you doing?"

"What did it look like I was doing? I was hugging my friend, okay?"

Angela nodded and smiled, "Okay."

Jane reluctantly moved away from Maura and over to her mother. She touched her lightly on the shoulder. "How's Joey?"

"He's in the bathroom." She chuckled a bit. "That poor boy."

Jane and Angela laughed a bit and Jane decided to go back and join the group in the living room.

Maura felt slightly betrayed that Jane was leaving her with her mother! She must have known that Maura couldn't hide anything from Angela. Could she possibly have wanted her to be the one to tell her mother about them?

Wait a second, was there a …_them_?

"I'll see ya'll later." Jane said as she waved at them and disappeared out of the kitchen.

So there she was, standing there awkwardly with Angela. Angela went about grabbing ingredients and putting together her recipe in silence. The silence bothered Maura more than anything! She was almost certain that Angela was thinking about things, but she just didn't say anything.

Angela cleared her throat. "You're being quiet, honey. Are you okay?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you upset about something?"

Maura refused to look at her. She just continued playing around with the main course.

"No, I'm actually quite content." She turned to her and smiled. "I have my family and friends here for Christmas. What more could I ask for?"

Angela looked over at her. "Aww, you're wearing the necklace you bought for Jane." Her voice trailed off quietly.

"Yes, Jane said she liked it better on me." She hunched her shoulders.

"Goodness, I'm sorry. That Janie was never a jewelry type of girl."

Maura nodded. "I know. It's okay. I don't mind wearing it." Maura went back to avoiding Angela.

Angela nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I brought Joey. I forgot that not everyone is like me, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm more of a "more the merrier" type of person. I didn't take into consideration that you may just have wanted just a few people here."

Angela's apology was so sincere. It touched Maura deeply.

"I'm sorry if my bringing him here has upset you. Will you forgive me?" Angela sighed and smiled. "And on top of that, he's not feeling well, so that's putting a damper on our celebration."

Maura awed and went over and hugged her. "It's really okay, Angela. We will just make the best of it. I really hope he feels better. The ginger tea should make him feel better soon."

Angela snaked her arm inside of Maura's "Come on," she said as led her into the living room.

* * *

><p>They rejoined Jane and the rest of the gang. Jane was playing on her phone, half listening to the guys talking. Angela sat next to Cavanaugh and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Everyone seemed to be content and cozy. Maura's thoughts traveled to Joey Grant and how suddenly she began to feel somewhat remorseful for what she had done. She wasn't the type to resort to such sinister behavior, but he was a threat. But a threat to what? God she wanted to know so badly.<p>

A moment later, Maura's phone buzzed with a text message from Jane.

_Jane: Are you mad at me?_

Maura looked up to see Jane looking at her out of the corner of her eye, trying to conceal the fact that she was texting her.

Maura sighed and replied.

_Maura: No, sweetie. Why would I be?_

_Jane: I left you in there with Ma… LOL_

Maura chuckled.

_Jane: Did she ask you about us hugging?_

_Maura: Is that what you call what we were doing?_

Now it was Jane's turn to chuckle. Angela turned and looked at Jane and then over at Maura who was pretending she was interested in the game.

_Jane: I'm sorry; I think maybe I was out of line._

_Maura: No, you weren't._

_Jane: Maur…_

_Maura: Yes?_

When Jane didn't respond with a text, Maura looked over at her. Jane's eyes said so much to her. They were sincere and warm. She watched her as she inhaled deeply and typed on her cell.

_Jane: Why do I feel this way?_

Maura sighed and looked up at her. Their eyes met and joined in a silent meeting of minds.

_Maura: We both feel this way._

_Jane: What can we do about it?_

Jane's eyes burned through Maura as she sought an imperceptible answer to her question. Maura shook her head and mouthed the words, "I don't know."

Jane just wanted to pull Maura into her lap and kiss her, and Maura wanted the same. It was absolutely amazing the feelings that these two conjured up in each other. The feelings were always there, they just playfully toyed with them from time to time. Now with the kiss earlier, they were able to see and feel what the other side felt like.

And they liked it…

Maura smiled devilishly and nodded. She was inviting Jane to act on the thoughts that she knew were running through her head. Jane chuckled and blushed. Neither one of them noticed that Angela was watching them.

A minute later, Joey comes bursting out of the bathroom. He looks utterly miserable and upset. Jane hops to her feet and goes to his side. She touched his arm consolingly.

"You okay?"

He groaned a bit. "Not really. I would like to stay but I'm going to go back to my hotel."

"Are you sure? Did the tea not help?"

"It's helping some. I just feel drained… Literally. And I need to sleep some. If I feel better, I'll swing back by."

Jane's face sobered a bit. "I'm sorry you're feeling bad. It would have been a nice visit." She patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah." He said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, "Take care, Jane." He said his goodbyes and left out.

Finally he was gone, but not before he totally blew up Maura's bathroom. The guys joked about how Joey came in and laid waste to the bathroom. Angela rebuked them all for joking about the poor guy's misfortune.

Jane and Maura never joined in with the mockery, because they well knew what and why Joey's bowels decided to trip out. Jane still couldn't believe that Maura served him a laxative tea. Wow, that chick had a crazy side. She really liked it.

The day moved along and after Christmas dinner was served up, and dessert was eaten, they decided to exchanged gifts. This was the most exciting part of the day. Maura was the person handing out gifts to the named recipients. She enjoyed seeing the looks on everyone's faces. She particularly enjoyed seeing the delight on Jane's face as she opened up her gifts. Jane was definitely the popular one, racking up on gifts. The group of family and friends laughed and enjoyed the times together.

It was down to two gifts. Maura picked up the small box with her name on it.

"Aww, it's for me!" She said softly. The label was typed and not handwritten, but Maura already knew who it was from. She smiled and opened it.

It was a tanzanite and diamond bracelet. It was sparkling in the light of the fireplace.

"Oh my gosh what a beautiful bracelet, honey! Who is it from?" Angela gasped reaching for the box to see who the gift was from.

Maura playfully jerked the box away from Angela. "I'm not sure there isn't a name on it."

"Ohh, a secret admirer," Jane teased as she came to Maura's side. "I'm jealous."

Maura chuckled and put the bracelet back into the box. "Don't be. Obviously my secret admirer wanted to remain a secret."

Jane nodded."Hmmph, I want a secret admirer. That's no fair."

Angela laughed out loud, "Aww, don't be jealous Janie."

"Yeah, don't be jealous…" Maura touched her lightly on the arm. "Looks like your wish came true."

"What wish?" She looked at her oddly.

Maura handed her a nice sized garment box. It was wrapped in a simple shiny red wrapping paper with a yellow bow.

"This last one is for you, from anonymous."

The group oohed and awed as Jane took the box. "What the hell?"

Maura chuckled. "Yep, it's for you. From, who knows."

Jane took the box and slowly examined it before she began opening it. She opened it slowly like it was a bomb.

"Hurry up!" Barry called at her. He was ready to snap a photo.

Jane laughed. "Shut up."

Maura came to her side and smiled. "What is it?"

"Heck if I know." She said as she ripped the paper off to reveal a pink red stripped box with the unforgettable brand on it.

"Holy shit…" Jane gasped.

"Well what is it?" Angela asked pressing in to see what was in the box.

Jane's trembling hands pulled the remaining wrapping off of the box and opened it.

"Oh my god…" She gasped. "It's Victoria's Secret." Her face lit up with embarrassment.

The guys started laughing and cheering. "More like Jane's Secret." Barry chimed in.

"Who gave you that?" Maura gasped.

"I don't know!" Jane said.

"Let us see!" Barry said.

Jane reluctantly pulled it out and brought up a royal purple teddy to show everyone. "It's beautiful." Jane gasped.

"And vintage!" Maura added as she touched it. "Double spaghetti straps, V-neck, with front panels… Wow..." Maura sighed as she looked at Jane.

"Yeah, I know right."

Realizing that the intimate gift was a little too intimate for further comments, no one else said anything else about the secret lingerie gift.

Angela came between Jane and Maura and toyed with it. "This is so beautiful. And your favorite color."

"Yeah I know."

"Whoever gave this to you, knows you very well." Angela said as she touched Jane lightly on the arm. "This is such a special gift."

"Yeah it is." Jane was choked up with tears. The gift was far beyond anything that she could ever think that she deserved from anyone.

Angela left her and Maura standing there and went back to join the guys. Jane could tell they were discussing her amazing gift amongst themselves. She occasionally looked over at them, but mostly she eyed the teddy, amazed at the delicacy of the fabric that would one day be against her naked body. Her heart raced inside of her. She didn't know what to think of it, but it made her very excited to know that someone wanted to see her in this garment. Not just someone…

Jane's eyes rose to meet Maura's. There was no doubt in her mind of the fact that Maura was her secret admirer. She wondered if Maura really meant to toss this one in with the rest of the bunch or if she wanted to wait until later. She wondered so many things but she needn't wonder about the motive behind the gift.

She wanted to plant one right on Maura's lips but she knew she'd shock the hell out of everyone. Well, maybe not. It was no surprise that the two ladies were extremely close. Barry and Angela often said their friendship was sealed with Gorilla Glue.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

Maura nodded and went to sit down. Jane's body was numb and still buzzing from the realization that Maura wanted to see her in something sexy.

She couldn't wait to wear it for her one day, but just thinking of it made her nervous. She couldn't pinpoint at what point in their friendship they developed a real love for each other, it just happened. But for Jane she knew she started entertaining the idea after they went undercover at The Merch. It was that busty outfit Maura had worn that did it for her. Of course she didn't say anything then. She just kept it secret.

But she had a feeling that Maura felt the same. If she hadn't she probably wouldn't have made the first move.

The rest of the night flew by and before long the company was leaving. And of course, silly Korsak walked around the room holding mistletoes over everyone's head, just to get a kick out of everyone kissing.

Jane obliged and gave each of the guys' suitable pecks of kisses. Barry must have dared him to do it or something because he slyly held the mistletoe over Jane and Maura's head, and reminded them that they needed to keep tradition.

Jane wanted to kiss her the way she'd kissed her earlier. The mistletoe was her cover, but she really didn't feel like giving her mother a heart attack, nor did she feel like giving her brothers a couple of boners. So she gently kissed her on the cheek. Of course the guys were upset that they were cheated of a girl-girl kiss.

Jane allowed Maura to say goodbye to everyone on her own. Her foot hurt way too much to be standing any longer on it. She slumped onto the couch and elevated her foot on a pillow. She grabbed the remote and cycled through the channels until she settled onto a show that she liked.

A few minutes later, Maura returned through the front door. She closed the door behind her and stood there smiling at Jane.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Jane said softly.<p>

Maura's face lit up with a great big smile. "Hey you." She said walking over to the couch, "What are you watching?"

"NCIS."

"Oh okay. I've never watched it. Is it interesting?"

"Kinda. I only watch it for one character."

"Oh, which one?"

Jane nodded towards the TV. "Kate Todd." She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

Maura looked over at the TV. "Oh, she's adorable."

Jane laughed. "She so reminds me of you. She bears a striking resemblance."

Maura frowned at the television. She couldn't see it. "Nah, I don't think so."

Jane chuckled. "Come on, she could be your twin."

"She's much prettier than I am."

Jane shook her head and sighed. "No, you have her beat by a long run."

Maura awed and smiled.

Jane held her gaze for a moment, "Wow, I thought they'd never leave."

"Yeah I know," Maura said sitting down beside Jane and pulling her injured foot into her lap. "I had fun."

"Me too." Jane winced a little bit as Maura adjusted her foot on her lap. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry." Maura said as she slowly rubbed Jane's foot and leg. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Mainly my toe." Jane leaned further back on the couch.

Maura didn't say anything for a while. She just massaged Jane's ankle and calf muscle.

"Jane…"

"Um hmm?"

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but…"

Jane popped her eye opened and looked at Maura as she spoke. "Yeah?"

"I have come to the realization that I love you in a different way that I have previously."

Jane rose into a sitting position and looked at her oddly. "Come again?"

Maura sighed and stared at her for a long time.

Jane searched her face, "What do you mean?"

Maura touched her lightly on the face, "I think I'm in love with you."

Jane gulped. "You think?"

Maura shook her head briskly, "No… Not think. I know…I mean; _I am_."

"You're in love with me?"

Maura nodded.

"How long?"

"A long time…"

"Holy crap…" Jane was speechless.

Maura moved closer to her and pressed her face against Jane's. "And I don't know what to do about it."

Jane assisted Maura as she attempted to fluidly straddle Jane's lap. Within seconds, she straddled her like a cowgirl ready to go on a ride.

"I don't either." Jane sighed as she looked up into Maura's eyes.

"I can't think of being with anyone else but you, but I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Jane asked.

Maura leaned in and rubbed her nose against Jane's. It was a sweet display of affection, and one that tickled like crazy. Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, did that tickle?"

"Yeah," Jane chuckled.

Maura stroked her hair gently, causing Jane's whole body to relax to her touch. Maura leaned in and kissed her lightly on each one of her closed eyes. Jane's heart nearly exploded.

"I've lost every person that I've loved romantically. I'm afraid of losing you."

Jane's eyes darted open. "There's no harm in trying."

Maura nodded, "I know. I want to try."

Jane cupped her face lovingly. "I know this is going to sound extremely sappy, but you're the best Christmas present I've ever had."

Maura nodded, "Yes, that's extremely sappy… I love it." She leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "And I love you…"

Jane's heart rose into her throat as she peered deep into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Kate Todd, has nothing on you, babe."

Maura chuckled and hugged Jane. "I want to kiss you like I did before."

Jane nodded, "Me too."

Maura rolled back and got off of Jane. She held out her hand to her.

Jane sat up on the edge of the couch and took her hand. "Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom."

Jane's eyes got wide, "Um, why?"

Maura chuckled as she pulled her up into a standing position. "We need to rest…"

"Rest? Is that all?"

Maura nodded and placed her arm around her. "I can promise you I do have ulterior motives."

"I love your honesty babe."

Jane sighed and gazed into Maura's eyes for a moment. "What if this changes what we have?"

Maura hunched her shoulders. "The odds are 50/50. It could go either way."

"Okay," Jane tightened her grip around Maura. "How do we prevent it from going against our favor?"

Maura thought about it for a minute. "To be as honest as possible with each other about everything, and anything we don't know… We'll google it, right?"

Jane nodded. "I agree." She said as she kissed her on the shoulder. "I want to make love to you."

Maura was shocked by Jane's bluntness. Her face betrayed the shock as well. "Wow!"

"You said we need to be honest, right? Might as well jump right on it."

Maura was speechless.

Jane smiled and winked, "No pun intended."

Finally Maura took a breath and chuckled heartily. "Well, I, um, couldn't agree with you more."

Jane cleared her throat. "Nice, so let's go… 'rest'," she said tossing up air quotes. Both women laughed out loud and made their way to the bedroom.

Neither one of them knew what the hell they were doing, but it couldn't be all that hard. Jane just knew one of them would chicken out. She just hoped it wouldn't be her.

**Note: I hope all had a wonderful holiday! I noticed something. No matter how hard I try to write "innocent" stories, they always end up being Mature. They're headed for the bedroom. So be prepared. I'm sorry if it offends. If it offends, please don't read. Thanks, and sorry for typos. I really did try to catch them all this time. **


	5. Giddy Up

**Chapter 5 – Giddy Up**

**Caution - Very Hot**

Jane waited for Maura to return with the drinks that she'd gone to make for them. Jane was in the mood for a Kamikaze, something that would make her brave enough to go through with whatever was destined to happen. She began to wonder if Maura was feeling as much pressure to perform as she was feeling. She didn't want to ask, and risk looking like she was afraid. She was afraid though. But not afraid in the way of backing out of it. Honestly, she couldn't wait to make love to Maura. She hoped that Maura was a freak, because she really wanted to get freaky with her.

"Here you go…" Maura soft voice appeared out of nowhere.

Jane looked up from her daze to see Maura standing there smiling at her. God, she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet. Jane was amazed at how she had fallen in love with Maura so deeply that she couldn't even think of anyone else. She'd also been in love with Maura for a while, but she feared confessing it for one reason or another.

Jane reached out and took the glass. "Mmm, looks good. Thanks."

"Not a problem, love." Maura said as she took her seat beside Jane on the bed and quietly sipped on her beverage.

"What did you make?"

Maura sipped it, "I created a new drink." She said handing it to Jane.

Jane took a sip and was delighted by the flavor of mango, cranberry juice and something else.

"What kind of alcohol did you put in here? I can't quite place it."

Maura chuckled. "It's honey gin."

"Holy crap, really?"

"Yes."

"I like it. What did you call this new creation of yours?"

Maura smiled at her, "I'm not sure."

Jane handed it back to her and sipped more of her drink. "This is good, babe."

"Thanks." Maura said quietly.

Jane looked at her for a moment. Maura looked about as nervous as she was.

"Maur…" Jane sighed. "You don't have to do me if you're nervous."

"I am nervous but I'm not that nervous." She said as she downed the rest of her drink and placed the glass down on the nightstand.

"I'm alittle nervous too." Jane placed her half full glass on the other table and relaxed onto the pillow. She invited Maura to lay beside her.

"Do you want to do this another time?"

Jane frowned at her. "No, I don't."

Maura flashed her a winning smile and pressed her lips softly against Jane's lips. Jane captured her face, pulling her closer to her. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and rolled onto her back, pulling Jane with her. Jane loved being on top of her. She felt as if she had so much control. She enjoyed the fact that Maura wanted her to have power over her.

Jane did what felt natural, straddling Maura's leg and grinding herself against Maura. Maura obviously enjoyed the feeling. She laced her fingers into Jane's hair and locked gazes with her. She moved her leg closer against Jane, assisting her as she grinded herself against her. Jane's eyes darted down to Maura's lips before returning to her eyes.

Maura closed her eyes momentarily, reacting to the feeling of Jane's hot center grinding against her leg, wishing that she was doing it totally naked.

Maura reached and squeezed Jane's tight ass and groaned. "Take your clothes off, please…" She begged.

Jane chuckled and continued to grind on Maura's leg. "Not yet," she cooed as she dove into Maura's neck. Jane noticed the goose bumps that prickled Maura's skin. Jane smiled at her and leaned in and took her lips gently, softly sucking on her bottom lip, nibbling it purposefully.

Maura arched her back and half moaned, half whimpered in Jane's ear. "I want you so badly…" Maura's voice was heavy and deep with passion. Maura certainly heated up faster than anyone she'd ever known before. That was awesome.

Maura pulled at Jane's shirt until she had pulled it up to her armpits. Jane paused briefly and removed the shirt herself, tossing it into the corner. She started popping the buttons opened on Maura's shirt and then pure need forced her to just rip it open. The buttons on Maura's shirt flew across the room, bouncing off different things as they hit them.

Maura gasped and peered into Jane's eyes.

"Sorry."

"No you're not…" She said reaching up and tugging Jane down closer to her.

Jane's mouth connected with her neck and slowly made its way down. Her tongue appeared, apparently having an objective of its own, because although Jane wanted to head south, her tongue venture back north.

Slowly Jane's trembling hot tongue traced a path back up Maura's neck, delicately dancing upward. Maura's moans caught in her throat and she seemed to have held her breath for a quick minute. As Jane's tongue encircled Maura's chin, it captured it in a slow sensual kiss.

"Mmm," Maura moaned lightly. "Ooo…" Her fingers were now pulling and yanking at Jane's luscious locks. She pulled Jane up to her lips and kissed her deeply and more passionately than before. Their tongues playfully danced with each other as Maura occasionally nibbled on Jane's lip.

Jane switched positions and slipped in between Maura's legs. She grinded herself as she reached down to unbutton Maura's pants. Much to her luck, Maura had on a pair of pants with an elastic waist. Easy access.

Jane slipped her hand inside of Maura's pants and rested her hand on the top of her panties. Maura was on fire hot and she was all hers. She was surprised at how natural everything felt. It was as if she knew what to do. It was like instinct.

Maura took Jane's hand and guided her underneath her underwear. Jane purposely teased her, not touching her throbbing pearl as quickly as she wanted her to, but instead, circling around it, over it, underneath it. It was pure torture.

Maura's back arched up to meet her. "Please…"

"Please what?" Jane said as she planted a wet kiss on Maura's neck. The heat of her mouth caused Maura to tremble underneath her.

"Touch it…" Maura let out a soft moan as she pulled at Jane's arm to touch her, "Touch me…"

Jane couldn't believe how hearing Maura ask her to touch her made her feel. Her body caught on fire. She longed to feel how Maura felt.

"Touch me."

Jane pressed her lips against Maura's neck, softly kissing the most sensitive part of Maura's neck as she slipped her finger inside of her. Maura arched her pelvis to meet Jane's finger.

"Yes… More."

Jane dipped another one of her fingers inside of Maura, sliding it to the third knuckle as she allowed Maura to ride her fingers.

Maura felt awesome. She was so soft and hot. She couldn't believe that she was here doing this with her.

"Let me taste." Maura sighed.

Jane eyes bugged out. "What?"

"I want to taste your fingers."

Oh yes, her babygirl was definitely a freak! A wicked smile crossed Jane's face as she withdrew her fingers from inside of Maura. Maura gasped from the disconnection.

"Now… I need to know." Maura said opening her beautiful mouth and waiting for Jane.

A tremble passed through Jane's body as she placed her fingers onto Maura's tongue. Maura closed her mouth and she sucked her delicate juices off of Jane's fingers. She didn't release her fingers right away, she sucked them deeper into her mouth, as she opened her eyes to eye Jane's reaction.

Jane felt like she was about to explode. As her fingers touched the back of Maura's throat, she felt an uncontrollable urge to penetrate her. Maura's eyes closed slightly, but never did she take her eyes off of Jane as Jane fingers traveled deep into her throat.

"Holy shit, babe." Jane was amazed at the plain fact that Maura never flinched.

Jane took her fingers and slid them back inside of Maura, she needed to connect herself back to her. She needed to feel her warmth. She needed to feel as close to her as possible.

Jane grinded herself against Maura as she dove her fingers deeper inside of her.

"Fuck… Oh Jane…" Maura exclaimed. Her juices began to flow with the increased intensity of Jane's thrusts.

Jane yanked her fingers out and in two quick movements, removed Maura's pants. She hopped back onto her and kissed her deeply. "Damn, I wish I had a dick right now." Jane sighed.

Maura groaned, "You don't need a penis to please me."

Jane readjusted her legs, moving into a better position in between Maura's legs. She could feel her passion's fire growing hotter and hotter. Maura was ready.

"What do I need then?"

Maura's tongue appeared out of her mouth as it slowly snaked its way towards Jane's lips where she slowly, seductively teased Jane's bottom lip by licking it sweetly and delicately. She smiled at her, waiting for her to get the point.

Understanding crossed her face. Jane's face lit up with anticipation. Even though she'd never traveled downtown on anyone, she was certain that she would not having a problem with it. Maura was already red hot and she was ready for some tongue action. The way she gyrated her hips made Jane certain that she didn't want to wait any longer.

"What do you want me to do?"

Maura shook her head. "No, not want… Need."

"What do you need, babe?"

Jane already knew. But there was something about someone telling her that they desired her… Damn, now that was hot.

"I need you."

"What do you need me to do?"

Maura sighed. She was tired of talking, she just wanted to fuck. Crude, yes… But it was the truth.

Maura reached down and pulled at her panties. "Take these off of me."

Jane assisted her in taking off her panties. Maura was soaking wet with hot sensual desire. Her center glistened, and Jane could see Maura's pearl literally throbbing for her touch. Jane wanted nothing more than to dive in. Maura was actually trembling for her touch. No one had ever wanted her that much before.

"You're beautiful," Jane gasped. Maura spent close to two hundred dollars on her Brazilian waxes. Now she was able to see the product. "You're so smooth."

"Try it… You'll like it."

Maura's hips were moving, trying to get a feel of Jane again, but Jane purposely held off.

"Are you hot?"

Maura groaned. Jane was torturing her. "Please, I need you."

Jane leaned in and kissed her deeply, making sure that she pressed against Maura's hot and throbbing core. Maura latched on to her and wrapped her legs around her. Jane was getting a first-hand view of Maura as a lover. She was a fiery one.

Jane kissed her way slowly down and captured Maura's chin. Then she kissed her way down to her neck. And then down to her breasts. Jane grabbed one of Maura's breasts and kneaded it with her hand. Her tongue encircled Maura's nipple slowly making circles around it.

"Mmm, oh my god." Maura moaned with pure ecstasy in her voice. Her lips quivered as she watched Jane suck her nipple into her mouth.

Jane looked up and locked gazes with Maura. Maura's eyes were full of lust. Jane flicked her nipple, encircled it, and sucked it deep into her mouth. All the while, never taking her eyes off of her.

Maura smiled and laced her fingers through Jane's hair. She gripped her hair as she pulled Jane from the current nipple and forced her to take care of the other one. Jane did the same as she did with the other one. She loved sucking on Maura's nipples. She had beautiful breasts. Maura pulled Jane forcefully against her breast.

"Bite it, damn it." She ordered.

Jane obeyed and nibbled lightly on Maura's nipple.

"Harder."

Passion streaked through Jane's body as Maura reacted to her clamping down on her breast. Maura began to moan loudly and rub her center against Jane's body. Jane knew Maura couldn't last much longer.

"Jane…"

Jane looked up at her. Her body was trembling as she pulled Jane's head down further. Jane followed her queues and trailed her kisses down Maura's belly. Maura's body trembled as Jane's soft lips kissed her softly, getting closer and closer to her hot spot.

Jane decided to she was going to change things up on Maura. She'd seen something on a movie once that she wanted to try. Before she reached Maura's smooth core, she got up and flipped onto her back, leaving Maura shocked from the sudden disconnection.

"What… What are you doing?" She gasped.

Jane pulled Maura's hands and coached her to get on top of her chest.

"Come here," Jane ordered in her husky voice.

Maura didn't question, she got onto Jane's chest and waited for Jane. Jane wrapped her hands around Maura's thighs and pulled her onto her mouth. Slowly her tongue snaked out and encircled Maura's clit, sucking on it gently.

"Oh fuck, Jane… Oh my god, that feels so good." She was breathless as she grabbed Jane's head and began riding her face. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jane flicked it rapidly and then sucked it deep into her mouth. "You won't… I've got you." She said as she dove in again.

Maura took a pillow ad placed it under Jane's head, and then she leaned forward and slowly began riding Jane's face, circling her hips so that Jane kissed all of her hotness. She looked down and saw Jane staring up at her as she pleased her. This nearly sent her over the edge as chills raced up her spine.

"You're so beautiful…" Maura sighed. Her hips began to tremble as she felt Jane's tongue dart inside of her.

Involuntarily she picked up the pace, trying to deepen the penetration. Jane's hands came up and grabbed Maura's ass, pulling her harder against her face, then she pulled her cheeks apart so that she could taste her more.

Maura cried out something in a language that Jane couldn't understand, and she started riding a tad faster and moaning lightly. Jane enveloped her throbbing pearl with her hungry lips and sucked on it as Maura continued to thrust against her.

Suddenly Maura tensed up, her breath catching in her throat. She placed her hands on each side of Jane's head and slowed her pace, making deep purposeful thrusts onto Jane's awaiting tongue. Jane could feel her clit swelling in her mouth. As her legs began to tremble, Jane grabbed a hold of her and latched onto her pulsating core.

Maura's whole body trembled as she rippled through her climax. "Oh Jane, _Ti si moj zivot_!" She moaned softly as her body went limp from her expending her energy.

Jane moved from underneath Maura and took her into her arms. She kissed her lightly as she laid her down on the bed. She topped her and kissed her softly on the lips, allowing Maura to taste herself on Jane's lips.

Maura sighed into her pillow, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered as she stroked Jane's face.

Jane smiled and gave her a sweet Eskimo kiss. "Not bad for my first time, huh?"

Maura chuckled weakly, "My, aren't you so humble?"

They laughed together.

Jane stared at her, "I can't believe I just did that."

"I can't either, but I'm glad you did."

Jane kissed her one more time and rolled over beside her. Maura smiled and moved over beside Jane, wrapping her arms around her. She slowly kissed and licked the remaining evidence off of Jane's lips and mouth, while Jane watched this act.

"That's so hot, babe…" Jane simply said. Jane was amazed that she and Maura were here in this moment.

"Hey, what was that you said earlier?"

"Um, I'm not sure. What did I say?"

"I didn't understand it, but it sounded like you said: Dee Jay Mojo? Maybe?"

Maura chuckled. "Oh, you mean _Ti si moj zivot_?

"Yeah that. What does that mean?"

Maura smiled and touched her chin. "It means: You are my life." She sighed. "It's Serbian."

Jane nodded. "Aww, you're my life too." Silence fell over them.

Maura squeezed her. "May I have my turn now?"

Jane smiled… She thought she'd never ask.

"You sure you don't want to rest?"

Maura nodded. "I'm certain. I'm having too much fun."

"Me too."

"Plus, we can rest tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that." Jane said getting up. Maura caught her by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

Jane smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable."

"Oh?" She batted her adorable eyes. "Like what?"

Jane hunched her shoulders, "I don't know. Something purple, lacey, and vintage."

Maura's face lit up and she cooed seductively. "I can't wait."

Jane winked at her, and crawled out of bed. She couldn't wait to wear the teddy for Maura. Although it was a great gift, Jane hoped that she wouldn't be in it for very long. If she had it her way, she would only wear it for a few minutes at the least.

Jane couldn't wait for Maura to make love to her. And Maura… Maura was about to boil over with anticipation. Both were overwhelmed, but both were ready to seal this. Maura was ready to blow Jane's mind like she just blew hers. And she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

In just a few minutes time, they would have brought their love full circle.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This is insanely hot, and the next scene will be Jane's turn. I ask only one thing. If you don't like mature scenes, don't read it. I don't want to be responsible for bothered consciences. LOL. Thanks for reading. Mel<strong>


	6. Owned

**Chapter 6 - Owned**

Caution - Hot

Jane took a little bit more time than she had hoped to take. She didn't mean to take so much time changing, but it was her foot that got in the way. But she thought the time she took would increase the suspense. By the time she would reappear in the room, Maura would be ready to pounce. Or so she hoped.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked damn sexy if she might say. Maura picked out a fabulous outfit for her to wear. She turned to the left, and then to the right. She looked sexy. It amazed her at how good she really looked. She smiled and tossed her curls to achieve the disheveled look.

"Are you okay in there?" Maura called out.

_Oh, I'm better than okay. _

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be right there!" She said happily. She had to place a finishing touch on her outfit. One that Maura would never suspect. She chuckled, thinking of the reaction she would get from Maura from this little creative piece. After it was in place, she smiled mischievously.

She gave herself a quick looksee and then she left the room. She entered the bedroom slowly, trying to handle the weight of her body on her injured foot. She wanted to enter as a sexy lover, not an injured patient. Maura had lit candles and placed them strategically around the room. It was her favorite paired scent. Lavender and vanilla. It somewhat resembled a runway, lit up for a plane coming in to landing.

She had put some soft music on too. It made her feel bad because she should have thought of that. Maura was the romantic of the two. She shrugged it off, and walked further into the room. The light was dim and the flickering lights of the candles illuminated Maura's face as she lay naked across the bed waiting for her. Jane's heart leaped into her throat at the very sight of her.

She couldn't believe that Maura was soon going to probably do the same things that Jane had done to her just a few minutes earlier.

"Hey there…" Maura's voice was still very full of passion.

"Hi." Jane said bashfully.

"Come closer, let me see you." Maura said.

Jane supported herself by placing her hand on the chest drawer. She calculated her steps carefully. Three steps were all she needed to make in order to make it safely to the bed. She could handle three steps.

She inhaled and let go. She made it to the bed and then she placed her hand on the foot of the bed. She paused and waited for Maura to say something.

Maura sat up to get a better look. "Oh my." A smile crossed her face.

"Do you like?" Jane asked as she turned around slightly.

Maura nodded, "Come closer." She said holding out her hand. "Here."

Maura knew that Jane was struggling on her broken toe. She slid out of bed and took Jane's hand. Jane took her hand and smiled. With Maura's assistance she walked another step. Maura entwined her fingers with Jane's and pulled her closer.

She walked backward one step so she could pull Jane into the light of the nightstand. As the light radiated on Jane and her sexy outfit, Maura's breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Jane…" She sighed as she looked her up and down. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Jane nodded at her.

Maura pulled her into her arms and kissed her deeply. She ran her hands along Jane's thighs and up and down her back. She placed soft kisses on her neck as she embraced Jane tightly.

"I knew you would look amazing in this." Maura said as she sat down on the bed. She pulled Jane closer to her and hugged her around her midsection. She pressed her face into Jane's belly, lightly kissing the fabric that clothed her.

"You're ready huh?"

Maura kissed her lightly as she held onto her thighs. "I've waited all my life for you… I'm so ready." She said reaching around and grabbing a handful of Jane's ass.

Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "I can't wait to feel your tongue."

Maura looked up and smiled. "I will definitely arrange that."

Jane decided that she was done with the chit chat. She placed her arms around Maura's neck and then straddled her lap. Maura looked like she was in heaven as Jane settled herself into place. The position was perfect. It put Maura right at breast level.

Maura stared at her and smiled. "You are so amazingly sexy." She said as she massaged her ass, pulling her closer onto her lap.

Jane didn't respond with words, but instead, she leaned in and kissed her intensely on the lips. Her tongue found its way into Maura's mouth, snaking and toying with Maura's in a delicate sensual dance. Jane began to dry ride Maura, as Maura kissed her on the neck.

Moments later, Maura found her hands on the lace panels of Jane's teddy. She tugged them, setting Jane's beautiful breasts free from the prison of their confines. Jane's breasts sprung free bouncing lightly off of Maura's face. She chuckled, totally tickled by the fact that Jane's boobs just bounced off her face.

She captured one quickly, licking it, lapping at it as if it were a melting ice cream cone. Maura made sure her entire tongue covered Jane's perky nipples. She circled it and then she sucked it deep into her mouth, creating a force of suction so strong that Jane was momentarily paralyzed by it.

"Oh shit." Jane laced her fingers through Maura's hair and pulled her closer. "That feels good, babe."

Maura took both of Jane's breasts and squeezed them together. This way she'd be able to suck on both of her nipples at the same time. She sucked, nibbled, and sucked some more. Jane was not able to focus on doing anything but enjoying this tongue lashing that she was getting from Maura. Her nipples had hardened more than they'd ever been before.

Maura looked up at Jane who had her eyes closed. "Look at me."

Jane's eyes fluttered open and peered downward into Maura's. Maura took one nipple and circled it with the tip of her tongue and then sucked it lightly with her lips.

Jane smiled and leaned in to kiss Maura on her forehead. Maura tightened her grip around her and picked her up, turning around to lay her back down on the bed. She topped her and continued to kiss her breasts. Maura was grinding herself into Jane when she felt something very odd right below her navel.

She ignored it initially, realizing that she would eventually get to it. She kissed and licked Jane's neck so gently and lovingly. Without warning, Maura placed a love bit on Jane's neck. It was gentle at first and then increasingly harder as Maura grinded against Jane's leg.

"Oh, Maura…" Jane sighed and winced. It hurt and it felt good at the same time. Maura mixed the pain with the pleasure of her tongue circling around the love bite area.

Finally she let go, inspecting the very obvious mark she left on Jane's skin. "I love you…" she cooed as Jane focused on her eyes.

"I love you too."

Maura kissed her lips, down to her chin, further down… She reached down and pulled the teddy up and over Jane's head. She was ready to give Jane the same satisfaction she gave her. As the teddy slid off of Jane's head, Maura tossed it over into the corner of the room.

She looked at Jane who had a wickedly mischievous grin on her face.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

Jane just shook her head. "I'm so turned on right now."

"I'm glad you are." She said as she kissed Jane in the sweet and delicate valley between her breasts.

"That feels so good." Jane tossed her head to the side as Maura made her way slowly down.

Maura took her sweet time. Her tongue was definitely the star of the second half of this lovemaking scene. Maura's tongue was acrobatic. It moved in ways that Jane had never seen before. It seemed to know exactly what Jane wanted. Jane was happy that Maura had an eager tongue.

"I can't wait to taste you." Maura said as she made her way down to her belly. As she moved further down, she paused.

Jane knew she was find her little surprise. Maura rose and looked at Jane with more than a hint of amusement on her face.

"What is that?" She asked, referring to the tiny green flora taped to her bikini line.

"What does it look like, googlehead?" Jane teased.

"A mistletoe."

"Ding ding ding…." Jane said breathlessly as Maura slid a finger inside of her. "We've got a winner…damn."

"You're unbelievable." Maura said as she removed the mistletoe from Jane's belly and smiled.

"You owe me a kiss on the lips." Jane gasped as Maura slid another finger inside of her. "I prefer French kisses." Jane's back arched as she sensed Maura's mouth close to her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…" Jane was nearly panting. She was so turned on by Maura, she could barely take it.

Maura pushed her fingers deep inside of Jane, curling them up to meet her G-spot. Jane's legs fell open, daring Maura to go deeper. She took the dare…

Maura pressed her fingers as deep as they would go, and she clenched Jane's G-spot, feeling it get harder and harder with excitement.

"Oh god…" Jane moaned. "That feels so good."

Maura watched her and smiled. She loved watching Jane writher and squirm because of her touch. She waited a moment, watching this beautiful woman react to her.

"Jane." Maura called softly as if she was rousing her from sleep.

Jane didn't respond right away. She had almost made it to cloud 9, damn it.

"Jane…" Maura called her lightly again.

Jane's eyes popped open and she lifted her head to look at her.

"Watch me." Maura cooed.

Jane propped herself up on her elbows and watched Maura. When she was certain that Jane's attention was on her, she parted Jane's delicate folds with her fingers and slowly licked Jane's throbbing pearl. The moment her mouth connected with Jane's delicacy, Jane's eyes fluttered back into her head.

"Eyes on me." Maura said. When Jane focused back on her, she gave Jane a deep and penetrating French kiss. As Maura's lips enveloped Jane, her tongue flicked her clit rapidly, alternating between quick flicks and wet kissing.

Jane had a hard time watching her. She reached down and grabbed her head, guiding her head where she wanted her to be.

"That's it. Do it…. Yeah." Jane coached her. "Right there."

Maura was really into it. Jane tasted sweet like vanilla. Jane's flavor was intoxicating and addictive.

Jane began to buck against Maura's face, riding it. Her body trembled with restraint. This was the best feeling that she'd had in a very long time. She wanted it to last.

Maura forced her legs open further and latched on tighter to Jane. Maura's mouth reminded Jane of a leech, sucking her deeper and deeper into an unknown realm of reality. Jane grabbed Maura's hair with her hands and forced her to suck her deeper. Jane's mind was short circuiting from all this excitement.

Maura circled her clit lovingly and so expertly Jane could swear it was not her first time. She was attacking it with such force that Jane felt like she was going to explode.

"Maura… it feels so good. I'm gonna come."

Maura detached herself quickly from Jane and rose to kiss her. Maura slid her tongue inside of Jane's mouth, allowing her to taste herself on her lips and tongue.

"Mmmm." Jane sighed as she caught her flavor.

"You taste good, my love." Maura whispered in her ear.

This was all so overwhelming. "Please, Maur, don't stop."

"I'm not stopping." Maura said as she reached over and opened the nightstand drawer. "Close your eyes." She said as she waited for Jane to close her eyes. When she did she slipped a sleeping mask over her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh…" Maura said as she gently secured them on Jane's eyes. "You can trust me, I promise."

Next she reached back over and grabbed something else out of the drawer and shut it lightly. Then Jane heard the light flick off. Now they were doused in only candlelight.

"I know I can."

Maura made a few movements that Jane could not decipher, but she wasn't protesting. She trusted Maura to carry through with what she planned whatever that may be.

"I want to see you." Jane said.

"I know, but I want you to enjoy this without seeing me."

"Why… I don't under—" Her sentence was abruptly cut and interrupted by something penetrating her slowly. Her body tensed up, as she reached for Maura. She knew Maura had pulled a fast one on her. She was well aware of the dildo that was in Maura's side table, but she never asked her about it.

Maura slowly slid the tip in, and then pulled it out. She slid it back in, a little deeper this time. Jane forced her fingers through Maura's hair and pulled her closer. To her surprise she had figured out that Maura wore some type of strap to hold her dildo into place. She couldn't believe Maura was owning her like a boss.

"Relax, my love."

Jane obeyed and relaxed. As soon as she relaxed, Maura easily slipped inside. Jane gasped by the suddenly and deep penetration. Maura wasn't playing around when it came to using that thing. Her goal was ultimate penetration.

"Oh fuck, Maura… yes." The sensation was blowing her mind! Jane wrapped her legs around Maura as Maura thrust deep into her. "Feels so good."

Maura captured Jane's lips with her own and bit them. "Does it feel good?"

"Hell yea." Jane's eyes were clinched tightly shut underneath the sleep mask. Not one of her past lovers had the endowment to equal or surpass Maura's, um, well… extra feature. Maura made sure to outmatch any and every one of Jane's past lovers.

Maura reached up and ripped the sleep mask off of Jane's face. By now Jane was trembling on the edge of an orgasm. Maura stilled Jane's face, helping her focus on her and her only.

"Do you want to come like this?" Maura asked. She never stopped fucking Jane with deep, soul stirring strokes. She knew exactly how to stroke Jane in a way that made her come undone.

"Yes… No… Ahh...Mmmm." Jane couldn't even speak.

"How do you want to come, baby?"

Jane couldn't speak, but her hands still worked. She forced her hands onto Maura's shoulders and pushed her downward. There was no doubt about how she wanted to finish.

Maura smiled and pulled out of Jane, kissing her way down Jane's belly before Jane decided to come. She knew she was close too. She trembled and gooseflesh prickled her skin. She was very close. Maura wasted no time as she latched onto Jane's clit, flicking it bringing Jane closer and closer to a finish.

Jane cried out as she felt a rush of passion streak through her body. Before she could stop herself, her body tensed up and she relinquished all control of her body. She gave in to Maura's sensual assault, climaxing in a way that she'd never done before. Maura held on until the last bit of waves subsided in Jane's body.

Jane lay there trembling from the overload of emotions. Maura came to lay beside her.

"How was that?"

Jane looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh em gee." Was all she said. Her head collapsed on the pillow beside Maura. Jane's brain was fried. She couldn't even think of carrying on a conversation.

"I take it that I did pretty good." She chuckled lightly.

Jane just nodded and turned over. She was going down for the count. She'd just gotten laid pretty damn good and she need to sleep it off.

Maura spooned her and pulled the covers over her.

"Thank you for a wonderful Christmas."

Jane sighed heavily. She was going pretty fast. "Thanks for the good lay."

Maura laughed out loud and kissed Jane on the back of the neck. "I hope you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Maura whispered.

"I know…" Jane yawned. "I want that too."

"I want that so badly."

"Me too."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and sighed into her neck. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too."

Maura smiled and relaxed into the pillow. She couldn't wait until tomorrow came. She was ready now to discuss the things that she'd always wanted to tell Jane. This moment that they had just shared proved beyond a doubt of their sexual compatibility. They were best friends, and now new found lovers.

What more could lay ahead for them? It was uncertain, but Maura was certain that if anything, they had control over where they would go with this. In Maura's mind, she would go anywhere life took her, as long as Jane would be right there with her.

She took one last glance at her sleeping beauty and fell asleep next to her. Tomorrow would bring a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank for tolerating the heat. It was actually needed for the plot. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. LOL... This story will end happily in the following update. I like happy endings don't you? <strong>


	7. A Confirmation

**Chapter 7 – Confirmation**

Hope had met Angela at the door. She'd felt so terrible about missing her first Christmas with Maura, but she was determined to make it up to her. Maura wasn't very worried too much about her missing it, mainly because she had other things on her mind.

"It's so nice of you to come and let me in, Angela."

"Oh that's no problem at all. I think Maura will be so surprised to see you."

"I hope so. I feel terrible about missing out yesterday. I wish I had left earlier, or my plane wouldn't have been grounded." Hope looked so sad.

"Aww, sweetie, don't worry about it. You are here now. That's all that matters." Angela said as she put the key into the lock.

Hope looked down at her watch. "I can't wait to see her face when I serve her breakfast." Her face was shining brightly with anticipation.

"I know she'll be happy."

Hope touched Angela on the arm. "Why don't you stay? We can both prepare breakfast."

Angela smiled. "Really? You would like for me to help? That's so sweet."

Hope chuckled. "Yes I would! It'll be fun!"

Angela turned the lock and opened the door. Both of them entered quietly.

"Looks like she's still sleeping," Angela said as she looked around the room. Everything still looked like it did the night before during dinner. The dessert plates were still on the table.

"Wow, she must have went straight to bed. It doesn't look like she cleaned up anything."

Angela giggled lightly and surveyed the room some more. "Well, we better clean up some before we start."

Hope tapped her lightly on the arm and smiled. "I couldn't agree with you more."

The women performed the task in silence, making sure not to wake the sleeping doctor. Hope was so happy that Angela agreed to stay. She definitely made it easier for her to be motherly towards Maura. She admired Angela's deep maternal instinct that helped her to be in tune with her children. She could only dream of being that intuitive. Even with Cailin, she lacked something.

"There," Angela said wiping her hands and looking around the room. "Much better."

Hope nodded and smiled. "Much much better." They both laughed and started preparing breakfast.

"What are we making?" Angela asked.

"Hmm, maybe something all American?"

"Bacon, eggs, potatoes?"

"Sounds good to me." Hope said.

They commenced the meal, performing the task in near perfect silence. Hope was happy that Angela accepted her. They were becoming very good friends. Hope hoped that someday she could have a close friend like Maura did. A best friend to be exact. What better person than her daughter's best friend's mother.

Hope turned the stove off and examined the meal. "It looks delicious, Angie."

"I'm sure it is delicious! I'm starved."

"Me too." She said as she placed a plate at the edge of the sink. It fell off and crashed loudly on the floor. "Oh no! I hope I didn't wake her." She whispered.

"Probably not." Angela said reaching for the broom and dustpan. Hope put her hand up.

"No I'll get that," she said taking the broom and sweeping, "You go wake Maura if she isn't already awake."

Angela laughed. "Okay. I'll be right back." She said as she moved past Hope and started off down the hall to Maura's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jane rolled over and squinted at the light coming in from the curtain. She groaned. She wasn't ready to get up yet. If she had it her way, she'd sleep in all day long. But she knew that wouldn't happen. As soon as Maura saw the light peeking through, she hop out of better and start her morning routine. She turned back over and slipped her arm around Maura.<p>

Maura stirred a bit and mumbled something in her sleep. She wished that time would stand still and they could stay like this forever. But of course Jane realized that she could never have that wish. They'd need to eat, drink, and pee, so being stuck like this forever wasn't an option.

Jane woke up hot. She was surprised because of the kind of lovemaking they did the night before. Maura really laid her good. So good that she was sore. Not just in the places where she bit her, but also down in her kitty. Maura banged the hell of her. She'd never been done so thoroughly in all of her life that she could remember. She stretched and felt her back muscles stretch across her spine.

She reached over and begin rubbing Maura's lovely smoothness. Although she wanted to sleep in, she also wanted to experience Maura again.

"Wake up," she whispered into Maura's ear.

Maura reached up and tugged at Jane's hair. "You want more?"

Jane kissed her lightly on the side of the face. She could really get her going, but she just really enjoyed being her with her like this.

"If you do, I do too."

"Wow," Maura chuckled lightly. She was slowly waking up.

"Turn over, babe." Jane cooed into her ear.

Maura and Jane both were naked still and Jane wanted to connect with her again. Maura slowly turned over and smiled at her.

"Good morning, my love." Maura said.

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning."

Maura's eyes glistened as the sliver of light found her face. "Me too."

Jane caressed her face. She traced Maura's delicate jawline. She sighed heavily as her beautiful brown eyes probed Maura's.

"What is it, sweetie?" Maura asked detecting the hesitation in Jane's eyes.

"I'm in love with you too…" Jane sighed.

"You are?"

She nodded.

"How long have you loved me?"

Jane smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Honestly, I can't remember a time when I didn't love you."

"Aww, that is so sweet." Maura smiled.

"I'm serious. After what we did last night, I'm never going to be the same."

"Neither will I," Maura sighed.

"Where do you go from here?"

Maura stared at her for a moment. "I don't know, but I know where I want to go. And I can only hope that it's the same direction as you."

"Where do you want to go from here?"

"I want to be with you."

Jane stared at her for any hint of amusement. She thought she was joking but Maura's expression was as serious as ever.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I do. Will you consider it?" Maura's question was simple. Yet, it left Jane reeling and spiraling on the inside.

"No I won't consider it. I want the same thing."

Maura smiled. "So will you be my girl?"

"Really?" Jane chuckled, "Shouldn't you be my girl?"

Maura hunched her shoulders. "Well, I did own you last night, did I not? I think I earned the right."

Jane couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You're such a smart ass."

"Thank you." Maura sighed as she rolled on top of Jane. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, I will."

"We'll take it one day at a time."

"I'll like that."

Maura leaned in and kissed her deeply, twirling her tongue inside of her mouth and sucking on it lightly. Their kiss deepened as their passion for each other intensified.

There was a crash in the kitchen. It sounded like a plate had fallen off something.

Jane jumped with a start. "What the hell was that?" She said looking towards the door. "Was it your turtle?"

"Relax, I don't know," Maura said dismissing the noise. "It probably was Bass." Maura was unalarmed.

Jane relaxed back into the pillow and allowed Maura to kiss her. She moved the sheets off of Maura's back so she could feel the softness of her skin. Maura's smooth core rubbed against Jane's finely manicured one.

Jane's body caught afire as Maura grinded herself on her. Maura dipped in and kissed Jane's neck, sucking on the same spot she'd created the night before. This morning, it looked like Jane had been clubbed in the neck. She was proud of her handywork.

She lifted herself up and allowed Jane to take her nipple into her mouth. This was by far Jane's favorite thing to do. Maura's breasts were just right for her. Jane was going at it real strong and Maura had begun to let out soft moans when before they could react or even comprehend what was happening, the bedroom door opened.

Jane froze, boob still in her mouth, and stared at her mother standing there in the doorway. How freaking awkward! Of all things to get caught holding on to. How in the hell would she explain what she was doing sucking on Maura's breasts.

_Umm, she was getting out of bed, and she tripped over my foot and I just so happened to catch her with my mouth…_

_No…_

Maura yanked herself away from Jane and pulled the covers over her. "Oh my god," Maura said hopping out of the bed and bouncing to her feet. She looked from Jane to Angela. "I can explain this… We can explain this."

Angela didn't take her eyes off of Jane. Jane couldn't read her expression very well. Maybe it was because she was still horney and she couldn't adjust to the new view of seeing her mother in the room with them.

"Ma, we'll be right there." Jane said so calmly, although her insides were screaming out to her to run away. She really wanted to jump out of the window, but it wasn't high enough.

Angela nodded, and looked over at Maura who was grasping the covers over her naked body.

"You girls get dressed. Hope and I made breakfast and it's ready."

"My mother is in there?" Maura gasped.

Angela nodded. "Yes, she wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

"Oh my god." Maura shot a panicked look at Jane and then at Angela.

Angela turned to walk out of the room. Before she could get out of sight, Jane stopped her.

"Ma, wait…" She sighed.

Angela turned back around, "Yes, Janie?"

"Please don't be angry with us about this. You can be mad at me, but please don't be mad with Maura."

Angela looked from Jane to Maura, and hunched her shoulders. "I'm not mad." Was all she said before leaving them standing there.

Maura's eyes teared up a bit and Jane went to her side and hugged her. "It's going to be okay."

Maura smiled, "I know." She said running her fingers through her hair, "I think she already knew about us."

Jane nodded. It was a possibility. Angela was no dummy.

They dressed and went to join their mothers for breakfast.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Angela and Hope had set the table. When Angela placed a fourth plate, she had informed her that Jane was there. Hope was delighted that they would be dining with their daughters.<p>

The breakfast was good. They conversed as normal, Angela acted like nothing had ever happened. Jane loved this about her mother. But just wait until she was alone with her, she would rip her another asshole for sure.

After the meal was done, they all sat down in the living room and talked about positive and encouraging things. So happens, they got on the topic of love. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"Maura honey, do you have someone special?" Hope smiled brightly and waited to hear from Maura.

Maura's eyes widened and she looked over at Jane and then at Angela. Angela's expression was so blank. Neither one of them could read it. Actually they weren't surprised that she was acting the way she was. She had just walked in on her daughter sucking on her best friend's nipples. She had just walked in on her daughters grinding on each other.

Oh yea… Mama was in shock.

"Yes, I do actually." She smiled. Speaking about the object of her affection felt liberating.

"Oh! Do tell. Tell me all about him."

Maura chuckled, "It's not a him…" Maura inhaled deeply. "It's a her."

Hope took a minute to register what Maura had said. She frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Jane thought that was the funniest thing in the world.

"I do have someone special, Hope. It's a woman."

Finally understanding crossed her face. "Oh, wow. I had no idea."

"Neither did I." Maura smiled. "It sort of just happened."

"Who is this special someone?" Hope didn't seem to be fazed at all.

Maura looked over at Jane and then back at her mother, "She is." Maura said proudly.

Hope seemed stunned. It wasn't really a total surprise. If anyone paid attention, they would realize that there was something much more going on with Maura and Jane.

Hope nodded and smiled. "Well congratulations." It seemed sincere enough. "I'm happy you two have each other. I can tell you really love one another."

Jane was amazed that Maura just confessed her love for her to her mother, but she was somewhat concerned with the fact that her mother hadn't spoken much.

Hope and Maura enjoyed casual chat and seemed to have gotten over the hump of the confession pretty good, so Jane took the moment to steal away with Angela and talk with her. She asked Angela to join her in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Angela stood quietly by the fridge apparently not sure what to say.

Angela sighed. "Jane, you know I will always support you in everything you do, right?"

"Most, except the fact that I don't dress/act feminine enough."

Angela sighed, "I'm sorry for making such an issue about that, sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt you all those times by bringing it up. Do you believe me?"

"Yes." Jane nodded. "Are you mad at me, Ma?"

"Not mad… Disappointed yes."

"Why are you disappointed?"

"I'm just disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

Jane moved closer to her mother and touched her lightly on the arm. "I know. I was afraid you wouldn't understand my feelings."

"I'm your mother, Jane. I understand a lot more than you give me credit for."

"I'm sorry," Jane said lowering her head.

"You give me little credit. I mean, you'd have to be an idiot not to see that you and Maura were lovers."

"We aren't lovers…" Jane paused to correct herself. "We weren't lovers up until last night."

Angela shivered and shook undoubtedly the images of Jane and Maura getting it on in the bedroom out of her mind.

"I saw it long before you did."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did…" She smiled and touched Jane's face. "I'm just glad that you recognized it before it slipped away from you."

Jane sighed heavily and felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "I love her, Ma."

"I know you do, Janie."

"It's not going to be easy." The tears fell from her eyes.

"Since when has my Clementine ever went with what was easy?"

Jane smiled. "What do I do, Ma?"

Angela sighed deeply and looked into Jane's eyes. "Just love her, take care of her, and always protect what you have…" She tapped Jane's chin. "And make sure she does the same for you in return. That's the secret to success."

Jane was amazed. "Thank you so much for understanding. Thank you for understanding me…"

"Like I said, I can understand a lot more than you give me credit for, baby."

"I'm seeing that now." Jane smiled.

"Now go back in there to your girlfriend and her mother." She said pushing her towards the door.

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

Angela pulled out her cell phone, "After seeing what I just saw you doing, I think need to go to confession."

Jane laughed out loud and shook her head at her mother. She was a real champ. She winked her and went back to join Maura and Hope.

Jane suddenly didn't feel nervous anymore. After realizing that both she and Maura would have the support from their mothers, the journey didn't see so daunting after all. If no one supported them that would be fine, because they would always have their mothers' love to strengthen them.

**-The End**


End file.
